The Devil's Apprentice
by Rayviar
Summary: After spending four years in the wilderness, Ash returns to compete in the latest inauguration of the Master's Tournament. However Ash's life rarely ever goes as planned, and before long he is wrapped up in another event that could potentially lead to his demise. Can he triumph once more, or will he fall before the fight even begins. Aureliashipping.
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

 **Author's Note: To anyone that read the original version of the story that was put up on the site and are confused as to why it has been deleted so quickly, this may help explain my reasoning.**

 **Shortly after uploading the second chapter I decided that I wanted to take the story in a different direction and since id only uploaded the first two chapters I concluded that it was still early enough to delete the story and make the necessary changes. As some people may have realised this was originally going to be an Amourshipping story but due to the high amount of this ship already present on this site, I've decided to try something different to help differentiate my story from others. This is why ive decided to change this into an Aureliashipping story ( Ash x Lillie )**

 **I apologise to those who originally followed the story for taking it down but I believe this change will not only better the story in the long run, but also help to motivate me to produce chapters at faster rate. I am hoping to average around one chapter a week, but currently the first four chapters are ready to be published so I might upload more frequently than this.**

 **Again apologies to any confusion caused and if you have any further questions, don't be afraid to private message me.**

 **~Rayviar~**

* * *

Strong winds moved across the nights sky, pushing along the unbreakable cloud barrier that blocked out the shining starts above. The dark skies were contrasted by the choppy waves below. The waves created a thin mist that hung in the air, adding to the already gloom setting. The view was dark, the air was cold but it had an element of beauty to it. The scene was watched over by a man and his Pokemon.

He was dressed head to toe in black. Black combat boots and black cargo pants, partially covered by a long black coat that covered a black T-shirt. To top it all of a black baseball cap sat atop his head and a black scarf rapped around his neck. His Auburn eyes and messy beard the only stand out features, other than the Pokemon next to him.

He had grown notorious in the nearby towns that sat in the hills behind him and the small fishing villages that ran along the coast below him. The Sinnoh region knew him as a hero. A guardian that watched over the lesser half of society, however his name was unknown to all but only a few. His companion for almost 4 years now stood, or more accurately floated alongside him.

"You're thinking about something. I can always tell when your thinking about something and it's never a good sign. What is it?" The man broke the silence between the two causing the Pokemon to turn towards his trainer. " _How so master. How do you know I'm up to no good again."_ He replied, looking up towards his trainer, returning the accusing look.

"Aura, remember." He replied simply, shooting a smug look towards his Pokemon. "You won't be able to sneak anything past me Darkrai, so don't even try it." He finished with a serious tone. "So I'll ask you again. What is it?"

The shadow Pokemon turned his gaze back towards the horizon, he may as well get this over with. " _What are we doing Ash? 2 years now we've been wandering around these mountains, and for what reason? When I joined you all those years ago I did so because I saw a trainer with the potential to be one of the best in the_

 _world, and you know what?_ " He turned to look Ash in the eye once more. " _You lived up to that potential. I've grown stronger than I could ever have imagined. You've trained an army of strong Pokemon of which some can make some legendary Pokemon look like a Wingull. So why in the name of Arceus are we wasting that potential on stopping petty crimes in towns we haven't even ever heard off! Why aren't we challenging a league or something! Your wasting my time, your wasting the rest of your teams time, and your also wasting your own time!_ "

The sudden outburst caught Ash by surprise, Darkrai wasn't usually one to challenge his views, but he wasn't at all surprised that one of his Pokemon had finally strung up the nerve to say it. He was only surprised it hadn't been sooner.

"Darkrai if I had an answer to that question I'd give you it, but I don't. I've gotten to the stage where Im questioning my own judgement. I'm just a shadow of what I once was." No emotion was shown on his face, just his signature blank stare.

" _Are you not happy master?_ " Again Darkrai's question surprised him. However it was a question that both of them knew the answer too. "I've not been happy for over a long time Darkrai. I've not got a purpose anymore."

" _Well let me ask you this then master._ " He waited for Ash to look at him again before continuing. " _Are you proud of us? Me and the rest of the team. And Bastian, what about him?_ "

A chuckle escaped from his mouth, a now uncommon sight. "Darkrai you guys are all I have left. Let's not try and think about what would happen if I lost you guys. Of course I'm proud of all of them, and you. We've all grown stronger together over the years, why wouldn't I be?" He replied, a gleam from days gone by in his eyes.

" _Because sometimes you don't act like you are. We're a family Ash. But sometimes you don't treat us like it. You block us out. We don't know know what goes on inside your head. We try to help and you block us out, just like you did with your friends and family before you left them!_ " He knew he had struck a nerve and looked towards the ground. " _You aren't the man I met 4 years ago. You've changed._ " The usually dark and calm Pokemon's voice bad rose to one almost of desperation. A hint of anger lingering within. He looked back towards Ash, who had now sat on the grass below them, his chin resting on his knees.

"You're right Darkrai. I have changed. I'm not the person I used to be and believe me, I want to go back to the ways of old, but you know just as well as I do that's it's not that simple. We've both experienced things in the past few years that nobody should ever go through. Things that you can't just push to the back of your head and forget about. It's not that simple."

" _But you can surely try master!_ " Darkrai shot back, his voice regaining it's strength once again. "Have you even been here the past year Darkrai! You've seen what I'm capable off. In the past year alone I've lost control of my aura 3 times. One of which resulted in me almost killing Bastian. I can't go back, what if I hurt someone else!?" Ash stood his ground. Darkrai did the same. " _We can work on that Ash! Lucario said he only needed a few more months to help you perfect it. Plus that was Bastian. It was his fault for trying to intervene in the first place and all has been forgiven._ " The shadow Pokemon looked back towards the forest they had came from. Where the rest of the group awaited. "You say you don't have a purpose Ash. You don't have a goal to strive towards."

"That's correct Darkrai, I don't." His voice was cold, void off any emotion. "T _hen what is that in your coat pocket then huh?_ " Darkrai began to rise in confidence feeling that he was beginning to get to his trainer. Ash put his hand into the pocket, pulling out the peculiar golden gem. The very item that he'd left home in search off, and he didn't even know it's purpose. He placed the gem back into the pocket and returned his attention to Darkrai. "Your point being what exactly?" He replied. " _That master is the very thing we spent too god damn long looking for. It serves a purpose. Who knows what it is but surely somebody does. So don't tell me you don't want answers._ "

Ash didn't speak. He didn't know how but the nightmare Pokemon had finally gotten to him. " _There's only one way to get answers Ash. We'd have to go back. It's what the rest of want. However at the end of the day the decision is yours and we will accept that decision._ " He began to float back down the path towards the forest. He turned back towards his trainer once more. " _All I ask is for you to think about it Ash._ " And with that he retreated back into the forest, leaving his trainer to his own thoughts.

* * *

After a few minutes, Darkrai finally returned to the camp-fire that the group had set up earlier in the day. Bastian and all the Pokemon had been asleep for a while now. Or so Darkrai thought.

" _Any luck Darkrai?_ " The voice belonged to the Alpha of the group. One of only two of Ash's Pokemon that could beat him. This Pokemon was one of only a handful that Ash had caught before he joined him. " _Believe it or not Garchomp, I think I finally got him._ " The land shark sat up from it's sleeping position, clearly intrigued. " _No. There's no way in the distortion world you've actually got him to change his mind._ " Darkrai chuckled at the excitement laced in the dragons voice. " _I didn't say I had, I said I think I have._ "

" _Well I hope your right because as much good as helping these people is, it's not what any of us want to spend our days doing._ " Garchomp replied, glancing at the other sleeping figures around the camp site. " _The sun's going to be up soon. Think we should wake the others?_ " Darkrai gave a small nod in response. The shadow Pokemon floated back out onto the path, looking to see if Ash was coming back yet. He'd have to wait for now. He turned back to the camp to see the rest of the group beginning to rise for the day.

It was quite the army. You could pick any six from the group and they could give any champion a run for their money. Obviously first of there was him. He'd confronted Ash as he'd left Canalave City four years ago, and had stood along side him ever since. Wanting to grow stronger, he seen Ash as the only trainer worthy of his trust.

Second up was Garchomp. According to the dragon he'd met Ash just over 4 years prior on his return to Sinnoh. However this Garchomp was different. Its usual dark blue body was now an icy white. It still displayed its usual red underbelly and lower jaw, but had lost its trademark golden star and stripe, which were now also an ice white.

To make up the strongest trio within the group was a Pokemon that joined Ash around the same time Darkrai did. Back then it was just a little Ralts. Now it was an immensely powerful Gallade, undoubtedly the strongest off his kind and one of the most loyal Pokemon in the group.

To his left sat the two oldest members of the group. Ash's starters from the Kanto and Hoenn regions. Charizard was still one of the strongest in the group but was slightly outmatched by the other three. He'd been with Ash the longest out of anybody here, a title that held a fair share of authority within the group. He hadn't been Ash's starter but that was a subject that was best to be avoided, even when their trainer wasn't around. Sceptile, the single grass type within the group had also been with him for many years. However unlike Charizard he preferred to keep his head down and very rarely stated his opinion. In battle however his personality changed. The lizard lived for the thrill of battle.

Next to them stood the two giants off the group. Aggron and Tyranitar. Ash referred to the two as his 'Wall breakers'. The two's strength came from not speed, but shear power. Both able to take a hit and give one back twice as hard like it was nothing. Together the two made an incredible duo.

Then there was the three remaining Steel types in the group. Lucario, Scizor and Bisharp. Lucario, much to Darkrai's disappointment was Ash's choice for second in command. When he wasn't around, Lucario's word was law. He was loyal, never setting a foot out of line against his masters orders. Scizor, just like Sceptile preferred to keep to himself. However for what he lacked in words he made up for in power. Second only to Garchomp for his savage battle style, it was usually enough to scare many opponents into submission. Bisharp was the newest member of the team. If he didn't get his say he'd storm of and sulk for a few hours but he was working on his temper, that's all that Ash asked from him. The rest of the group however were already growing tired of his antics.

The second dragon amongst the team, Salamence. Also one of Ash's newer additions, had recently evolved from its previous form. He was still learning the ropes of flying but was still making extremely fast progress, growing stronger by the day.

Next to the winged giant sat the smallest members of the group. The Jolteon was the sole electric type in the group and wasn't to be underestimated for his size, the little guy packed quite the punch. Next to the electric Pokemon was it's Ice type counterpart, Glaceon. She was the only Pokemon in the group that Ash had nicknamed, referring to her as Krystal. The duo were seen almost as a replacement to his previous starter, as one usually sat upon his right shoulder.

The remaining Pokemon in the group were all Dark types. Over the years it had become Ash's speciality in training Dark types. This group was made up of an Absol, Houndoom, Hydreigon and Ash's starter from Kalos, Greninja. It was the Kalos native that spoke up first.

" _What's going on Darkrai? The sun isn't even up yet so there better be a good reason for waking us up._ " He said, glaring towards the nightmare Pokemon. " _If you'd shut that mouth of yours and give me a chance to explain myself first I might find a moment to tell you._ " He shot back, sending his own glare at the water type who proceeded to back down. Before he could continue Garchomp spoke up. " _Darkrai thinks he's managed to get Ash to see things from our perspective. If he has then we could be out of this place and away back home before the day is done._ "

All the Pokemon shared shocked looks. Ash was infamous for standing his ground. It wasn't often they got their own way. They cheered loudly in praise of Darkrai before he then proceeded to bring them back down to earth. " _Everyone shut up!_ " He waited for everyone to return their attention to him. " _Like I said to Garchomp, I'm not sure. He hasn't given me an answer yet._ " He paused glancing around the group. The scene had gone from looking like a party to that of a funeral within a moments notice. " _We're just going to have to wait and see what he says._ " He finished.

"Well you won't have to wait long then." Everyone's head turned to the where Ash now stood. The gleam in his eyes confirmed Darkrai's hope. He'd made the right decision. "I'm sure your all aware that Darkrai spoke to me earlier this morning about setting our sights on a new goal correct?" He looked to all his Pokemon, receiving nods from all of them. He smiled inwardly, Darkrai just couldn't keep it bottled up for more than ten minutes.

"Well then you'll all be pleased to know that I, believe it or not, have decided to take his advice and before any of you guys say anything, let me explain what the course of action is." He paused briefly, taking a seat around the now extinguished camp-fire. "Since I can guess you guys don't want to stay here any longer, we'll be leaving right after breakfast." He was about to continue before being interrupted.

"Hang on a second, slow down Ketchum. Where are we going and since when were we even going anywhere?" Ash turned his head to see the bright orange eyes off his travelling companion, Bastian. He had long white hair that fell down to just above his shoulders. He wore a black bandanna on his head and a Banette rested upon his shoulder. Just like Ash he wore a long black trench coat that fell to below his knees. He'd evidently just woken up, his stand out orange eyes still half shut. "You can't just go about telling everyone expect me what's going on." Expecting Ash to continue he stopped, but when he only stared back at him he spoke up again. "So... What is going on?" Ash chuckled at his friends evident discomfort.

"It's time to go back Bastian. We've been in these parts for too long. It's time to do something with our lives." The white haired man's face mirrored that of the Pokemon moments prior. "So that's it then. We're finally leaving!" He shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Ash waited for him to calm down. "May I finish then?" He said, before shooting Bastian an annoyed look. "Oh... Yeah sure." He said sheepishly.

"Right then. After breakfast I'm going to take Charizard and set off for Kanto. The plan is to get back to Pallet Town before nightfall. You guys can stay at the lab overnight and then we can head off the next morning. You'll probably be wandering where we'll be going afterwards yes?" His Pokemon nodded. Ash cleared his throat before continuing. "The Pokemon league are hosting a tournament in a few days time, somebody mentioned it to me in the last village we passed through. It's being held in the Alola region. Somewhere that some of you guys won't have visited before, but trust me it's an amazing place. It'll be one of the biggest ever held and will only include the best of the best so there'll be no easy matches. That is if you guys are up for it." He concluded, shooting a sly look towards his Pokemon, who all cheered in agreement.

"All right, we'll leave after breakfast then. Bastian dish us up." He finished before dispersing back into the trees again, leaving Bastian to breakfast duties.

* * *

" _Scizor hurry up! Ash wants us ready to go within the next five minutes!_ " The voice belonged to Lucario who was currently trying to get everyone ready for their impending departure. A departure that none of them were actually currently ready for.

Ash watched over the seen of Lucario trying to rally everyone together. A small grin pulling on his lips as he watched the jackal starting to loose his temper.

"So I guess this is it then Ash." He turned to face the man behind him, who had just released a Swellow out of one of many Pokeballs.

"I guess so Bastian. I have to give it to you, I'm impressed you stayed by me all this time, not many would have. You have my thanks, you've been a good friend."

"You make it sound like this is goodbye Ash. That tournament in Alola starts in four days and I expect to see you there. I want my rematch." He shot back over his shoulder to the Kanto native.

"You'll get it Bastian don't you worry, just remember I'm making a visit home first so I won't be there immediately. I'll meat you there for the opening ceremony." Bastian responded with a nod and jumped onto the back of his Swellow as Ash retreated back down the path towards his Pokemon. "Later Ketchum!" Bastian shouted one last time as he ascended into the air and out of site. The site the met Ash at the bottom of the path did not surprise him.

"Gallade." He called over to the psychic type who currently sat waiting with Garchomp and Darkrai, gaining his attention. "What in the name of Arceus are they doing." They both surveyed the scene. Lucario had ran out of patience and was now throwing aura spheres in all directions in an effort to try and speed things up which was working to a very minimal effect. If anything it had slowed down the process as everyone ran for cover.

" _I wish I could say master. For such a strong group of battlers they don't act very smart do they._ "

"Think I should step in?" Ash offered. Before Gallade responded Darkrai spoke his mind. " _Don't. I want to see how this ends._ "

The free-for-all continued for another 10 minutes before everyone had calmed down and were ready for departure. Before returning them he went over the plan once more, explaining to everyone that they'd be staying a night in Pallet Town before heading for the Alola region.

"Alright, everyone except Charizard return." With a flash of light all the Pokemon where returned to the device on his left arm. A gift of such from Bastian that had proved his worth, allowing him to carry as many Pokemon he desired at once.

He walked other to the overgrown fire type, climbing onto his back. "You know the drill Charizard. Set course for Pallet Town." With that he took to the sky at lightning speed, leaving Ash to ponder something he hadn't thought about until now. How was he going to explain himself to his mom.

* * *

" _Master were here, where should I land?_ "

Charizard's voice snapped Ash out his thoughts, rubbing his eyes as he took in the surroundings. The long flight had its effect on both of them, Charizard's wings were beginning to cramp and Ash was struggling to stay awake. Next time he'd remember to take a plane, or at least take a break on the way.

"Go for Oak's lab Charizard, we may as well get this over with." Following the order, Charizard descended the final few hundred feet. The residents of Pallet Town looked to the sky in awe as they seen the oversized fire type descending down towards the ground, before landing behind the professors lab.

As Charizard landed, many of the Pokemon at the lab surrounded him, curious as to who the new arrival was. Hearing the commotion, Professor Oak made his way outside, not expecting to be met the gargantuan lizard that stood in front of him once he made it out the door. His eyes shifted from Charizard to Ash, who has now jumped from Charizard's back.

"I don't believe we've met before, state your business. I don't take kindly to strangers showing up unannounced." Oak stated, who was careful to keep his distance. He could tell by just a quick look that Charizard was incredibly powerful.

"You don't recognise me professor, I'm hurt." Ash replied, clutching a hand to his heart. "I expected a warmer greeting than this if I'm honest."

Oak remained un-fazed by his laid back demeanour. "I'll ask you again, who are you and why are you here." However his cold stare disappeared as the man in front of him let out a chuckle.

"Think about it professor, look at Charizard here." Ash said, waving an arm in the general direction of the fire type. "Who do you know who has a Charizard as powerful as this one. Where have you seen this Charizard before. Who does he belong too."

Ash waited for a few seconds, before the look off realisation appeared on his face. He'd never seen the man look so stunned in his life, it brought a smile to face.

"No... no it can't be. They said you were dead. Ash?" The professor finally let out, taking a few steps towards him.

"The one and only professor, it's good to see you again." Before he could react the professor pulled him into hug, before promptly releasing him so he could question the new arrival. Ash was in for a long rest of the day.

"Ash my boy! Where have you been the last few years. We've all been looking for you and trying to contact you but there was no trace." Oak's tone was mixed. Ash wasn't sure if the professor was angry at him or not.

"I've been travelling professor, visiting new places and trying new things. The last 2 years however I've been in Sinnoh... training." He could now tell Oak wasn't angry, as the thought off all the new Pokemon Ash had caught entered the professors mind. "You want to check out all my new Pokemon don't you professor?"

"Am I that easy to read my boy?"

"Your a Pokemon professor, I'd be surprised if you didn't ask." Ash responded, shooting a knowing glance to the professor. "Well it is my job I suppose, so may I?"

Without a word he reached for the device on his left arm. With a press of a few buttons an array of blue light enveloped the ranch. When the light faded all of Ash's Pokemon stood in place. Saying Oak was impressed would have been an understatement.

"Oh my Arceus. Ash I don't know where to start." The look on his face would have been one for the scrapbook, he looked like a kid in a candy store. "They all look so powerful, and that Garchomp." He took a step closer to the land shark. "Why is it coloured so differently?"

Ash was enjoying watching Oak, it reminded him what he would have been like a few years back. "He's unique professor, in more ways than one. More powerful than you could ever imagine, however the unusual colour scheme I don't understand either."

He continued to watch the professor as he ran between Pokemon, looking over each of them in incredible detail before scribbling notes down on the notepad he had produced from his pocket. He was about to put it back in his pocket, before spotting a final Pokemon which sat to the side of all the others.

"Ash?"

"Yes professor?"

"Please explain to me why there is a Darkrai in my back yard."

Ash jumped down from the wall he had perched himself on top off and made his way over to him. Oak no longer held the excited look on his face. Now it was one of pure amazement.

"Darkrai, meet professor Oak. Professor Oak meet Darkrai. When I was in Canalave City around four years back professor, Darkrai here confronted me just as I was leaving. He wanted to grow stronger. Apparently I was the only trainer worthy his trust, so he asked to join me on my journey, the rest is history."

"You never cease to amaze me Ash, you've became more powerful than I could have ever imagined. Your mom will be so proud of you." Oak smiled as he spoke.

"Speaking of my mom professor, I think I should go see her shouldn't I." However as he said this the professor grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid you won't be able to do that Ash. Have you heard about the tournament that's being held in Alola this week?"

"Indeed I have. Actually I intend to compete why?"

"She's already left along with Gary and Tracey. I'm meant to be flying out tomorrow to meet up with them. I believe they're also meeting up with Brock and Misty as well once their there." At this Ash's mood fell dramatically. He knew it would be hard dealing with his mom but his friends as well? That's something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Well damn, anything you need help with around here professor?" Ash though if he was here he may as well try and be useful.

"There isn't much Ash. Like I said I'm leaving for Alola tomorrow so I don't actually currently have any projects running. However there is something that I'll be studying once were in Alola, perhaps you'd like to help with that?" Oak questioned.

"And what would that be professor?"

"I got a message from the regional professor in Alola a few weeks ago asking for assistance. Professor Kukui, I'm sure you remember him." Ash nodded his head in response, motioning for the Oak to continue. "Anyway he needs my help and asked if I could supply two field workers as well as my help on his latest project. Tracey is happy to help but Gary would prefer to focus his time on training for the tournament." Ash grinned now knowing that his old rival would be competing, revenge was going to be sweet.

"So your wanting my help professor?" Oak nodded in response. "Sure. I don't need to train as much as Gary would so I'll have some spare time on my hands."

"Excellent, well if your looking for something to do then I suggest that you give him a call and tell him that you'll be willing to lend a hand. I need to get these Pokemon fed. Shall I feed yours as well?"

"That'd be nice professor, where's the phone then?" He shouted back, making his way into the lab.

"Where it's always been Ash, the number should be written down somewhere."

Ash made his way through the lab. It hasn't changed much since he had last seen it. The nostalgia hut him hard, why hadn't he came back sooner. He'd not sure if coming back was the right choice but now that he was here, he was sure it was. He reached the computer, taking a seat in the chair and swinging round to face the monitor.

"Right, now where is this number..." He moved the loose sheets off paper from the desk before coming across a sticky note with the number scribbled down on it, which was labelled 'Kukui'. The professor was still as disorganised as ever. He entered the number into the computer, drumming his fingers against the desk as he waited for an answer.

Finally someone did pick up the phone. It was a man that looked barely older than Ash himself. Like all regional professors he wore the traditional white lab coat, but with only a pair of shorts underneath. He wore a tinted pair of glasses and a white cap that covered his hair, which was tied up in a bun.

"Professor Oak good to... oh you aren't Professor Oak my apologies." Kukui sheepishly apologised realising his mistake.

"Not quite Professor, I guess you could say I'm an assistant of sorts for the professor. I've been told to call you to say that I'm willing to help with whatever this project of yours is." The professor wiped the embarrassment of his face at this announcement, and now shot a great smile towards Ash.

"Oh that's great news. I was beginning to wander if the professor had forgotten that we still needed another hand. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Kukui and I'm the regional professor, that much I guess you already know." Ash inwardly laughed, realising that Kukui no longer recognised him.

"Yeah, the professor was a bit vague however when he was describing this whole project. What's actually going on here?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain everything to you when you arrive. I'm assuming your competing in the tournament as well?"

"Yeah I am, what gave it away?"

"You have the look of a battler, I see a certain passion in your eyes. If you wouldn't mind telling me, what is your name?" Kukui questioned.

"I'm sure you remember me Professor. Does the name Ash Ketchum mean anything to you?" He asked the Professor slyly.

Kukui momentarily blanked out, unable to process the information. It took a good few seconds for him to fully comprehend what he had just heard. "Ash...?" He looked closer at the image on the screen, drawing the similarities. "Oh my Arceus it really is you. Your back? Where have you been?" He stated in disbelief.

"I'll go into more detail in person Professor, it's a long story."

"Alright, well it's great to see that your okay. None of us thought you'd ever come back. We had all feared the worse."

"We?" Ash asked curiously.

"Surely you remember your old classmates Ash."

"They still remember me? I'm surprised anyone still remembers who I am."

"Nonsense, people tend to remember the name of the former Kalos League winner who suddenly disappeared 4 years ago." Ash rubbed the back of his head, he didn't realise how public his disappearance had gone. "Well I'm sure you'll be wanting to get here as soon as possible so I want keep you here for long. Like I said I'll explain everything to you once your here and I'm assuming you'll fill me in as well, that sound good to you?"

"Sure that sounds great, see you soon professor." He replied, before hanging up the call, leaving himself to his own thoughts

He was just beginning to comprehend how much his life was about to change. Not one day ago he was still working his way thorough his usual boring day to day routine of almost constant training. Now he was about to return to the public eye, in one of the biggest tournaments ever held. Not to mention that he had to explain his four year absence. He was going to be way out of his comfort zone. Ash almost completely forgot about one of the points Darkrai had given him for leaving in the first place. He was still curious about the markings on his leg, but where would he even start looking answers, maybe Kukui could help him out after the project was complete.

And then there was that. He had a feeling that this project wasn't going to be any normal type of research. Nothing ever was normal in his life. "I wander what's going to happen this time." He thought to himself, before being promptly brought back to reality.

"So Ash are you ready to go?" Professor Oak appeared at Ash's side, causing him to yell in surprise.

"Arceus professor! Don't sneak up on me like that." He let out, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh sorry Ash, it's just the sooner we leave the sooner we'll arrive in Alola. So did you talk to Kukui?"

"Yeah I did, I'm to meet him before the tournament starts."

"Well we better get a move on then, I've got a car coming to pick us up and take us to the airport. We'll be in Alola by tomorrow morning." Ash groaned at this news, he'd completely forgot that he'd need to take yet another long haul flight.

* * *

The streets of Hau'oli City were filled with Pokemon and people. Trainers and Pokemon fans from around the world had congregated in the city for the tournament, some referring to it as the greatest to ever be held. Amongst the streets the people walkedamongst the busy crowd. They where looking for another group, however finding someone in a crowd this size was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Brock we aren't ever going to find them this way, we'll be here for days at this rate." The voice belonged to Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of Cerulean City and a competitor in the upcoming tournament. Her companion was Brock Harrison, former leader of the Pewter City Gym but now a well known Pokemon doctor.

"Relax Misty." He drawled out still scanning his surroundings. "If we can't find them here we'll just wait for them at the Pokemon centre." This seemed to calm her down, if only for now.

"Looks like you won't have to wait then!" A voice barely audible above the busy crowd shouted over to them. The duo spun round to see who they'd been looking for themselves. "Looks like we've been found instead." Brock ushered.

The new arrivals made their way over to them. The first was a short boy with messy black hair. He wore a thick pair of glasses along with a navy pair of jeans and a black hoodie with a Slaking drawn across the middle. This was Max Maple. Son to Petalburg City gym leader Norman Maple. Now 15 Max had been a Pokemon trainer for five years and was very well known for his sudden rise to power, but also for his powerful Slaking, just like his dad.

Next to him stood his sister, May Maple. The former coordinator had now left her former career behind and had fallowed in her brothers footsteps and became a battler. This tournament would already be her sixth.

Just behind them walked a blunette girl who cradled a piplup in her harms. Since Ash's sudden disappearance a few years back May and Dawn had developed a strong friendship. She was here to watch the duo compete in the tournament but also to cheer on her boyfriend. He was very different than the rest of them.

Paul Shinji, a very famous battler also native to the Sinnoh region just like his girlfriend was also here to compete. He'd been training for months on end for this tournament and was not about too waste all that hard work. He was going to win this tournament and nobody was going to stop him. He still harboured his well known cold and angry personality that only Dawn seemed able to control, never mind put up with.

A thought lingered in his mind. A thought that he found himself thinking a lot recently. "Ash. You've been gone over four years now. Where in the name of Arceus are you. The media say your dead, but you can't be. There was something different about you, and your still up to something, just when will you come back. The others miss you. Maybe even I do. He misses you to, more than anyone." Paul glanced to the Pokemon that sat on his shoulder. Pikachu, the Pokemon that Ash was well known for had not followed him when he left. Pikachu had ran to Brock that fateful day to try and get him to help, but before he could lead him back to where Ash had been, he'd already left, leaving Pikachu behind. Nobody could quite believe it when Brock had told them. So Pikachu went with Paul to try and get stronger, and maybe one day find his master once again. He never was quite the same however.

Paul looked to the sky, watching a plane leave vapour trails in its way. He groaned as he heard an unmistakable voice approach from behind him.

"Hey Paul, long time no see."

"Long time no see, Gary."

* * *

"I'll go round and meet him later professor. I want to have a look around first." Ash said to Oak. The two had finally arrived in Alola after a painstakingly long flight.

"Sure thing Ash. Just don't forget, he seems rather keen on meeting you." Ash signalled a nod and with that Oak was off, leaving Ash by himself. However it didn't stay that way for long. "Gallade, come on out." The physic type appeared in front of him.

" _What's up, master?_ " Gallade questioned.

"Nothing Gallade, just thought you'd like to see the sights." Ash replied, motioning to the city around them. The physic type looked around. He looked pleased.

"S _o this is Alola then? I've got to say it's not bad here._ " Gallade observed. Ash hummed in agreement.

"Well Gallade first things first yeah? Let's go get registered for this thing." The two set off towards the huge battle complex that stood on a hill to the north of the city. On the way there the saw many new Pokemon. It was an experience that Ash hadn't had in a long time but was still as amazing as he remembered. He made a mental note to himself to go and see what he could catch later, but for now the tournament was priority. After around a ten minute walk they arrived at the complex and made their way to registration.

"Nurse Joy" Ash called out as he entered through the large double doors. The nurse glanced up from her paperwork and shot him a smile. "Alola. I'm guessing your here to register sir?"

"Indeed I am." Ash replied, before handing his Pokedex over to her. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, as he seen the expression on the nurses face change from calm to shock. He rolled his eyes as he watched her try to regain composure. "Ehh... there you go Mr. Ketchum. Your now registered for the tournament. The opening ceremony takes place tomorrow at 11am."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Have a good day." And with that he was gone as soon as he arrived, leaving a very confused and shocked Nurse Joy behind him. As he walked out the doors, he couldn't help but notice a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. For once it was someone he considered himself pleased to see.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ash muttered, making his way towards the man, causing him to look up from the Zoroark that was currently sat at his feet.

"Ash? Wow what a surprise. I thought you didn't do public appearances. I guess this is a special occasion?" He joked.

"Darkrai has quite the way with words N. It wasn't my initial choice to be here." Ash replied. "How's she been doing this last we met?" He asked N, motioning to Zoroark at his feet.

"Much better thankfully. I didn't know if she'd be okay to battle but she's determined. I won't stand in her way." He answered, stroking the dark types hair.

"Well I've got a lot of places to be right now, but perhaps we can catch up at the ceremony tomorrow." Ash offered.

"Good idea Ash. I've got a few unanswered questions that you still need to answer." N shot a sly grin towards him.

"Ugh... fine, I'll see you tomorrow then." He finished before walking off with Gallade alongside, leaving N to continue grooming his Zoroark's mane.

"So your competing then." N thought to himself. "This is going to be interesting. Very interesting."


	2. Time

**Chapter 2: Time**

 **Author's Note: So before I begin i would like to thank everyone for the support on the first chapter. This is my first story i have published to this site and didn't expect it to receive nearly as much attention as it did, so thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read it.**

 **I'd also like to state that as i progress through the story i will try to improve my grammar use as i am fully aware that it is far from perfect, but as i said previously this is my first story so I am still relatively new to the scene.**

 **Anyway as always feel free to message me or leave a review if you have any questions, and I hope to have the next chapter uploaded within 2-3 days.**

 **~Rayviar~**

* * *

Gallade sat high in the trees that overlooked the central plaza of Hau'oli City. His legs dangled over the branches above the busy streets below. To his right sat another one of his companions, Lucario. Like Gallade he had also perched himself in the tree next to him. They watched over the plaza as people and pokemon made their way about their day, as they tried to make out the familiar figure of their trainer.

" _What's taking him so long. For someone that says he's so consistent at keeping time he sure is awfully slow at completing a very mediocre task._ " Moving his head to Lucario, expecting an answer from the jackal, who groaned in response.

" _It's awfully busy today. I'm sure even you are capable of realising that. Finding a space in a hotel at this short notice just before a tournament of this calibre isn't exactly as easy as you make it out to be, so stop whining._ " Lucario moved his focus back to the streets below.

" _Well I need something to do to pass the time. Got a response to that one as well?_ " He shot towards Lucario who again groaned. He was growing tired of Gallade already. The two never had gotten along overly well, both fighting for the position as Ash's go to fighting type had gotten to their heads from an early stage and had spiralled out of control from there.

" _How about you make yourself scarce. Your voice is starting to bore holes into my head._ "

" _Oh come on Lucario. Throw your hatred aside for just a moment and think of something for us to do yeah? What about a battle?_ " Lucario's ears perked up at the suggestion, turning his attention back to the centre of his annoyance.

" _Where? You don't even know your way about this place. It'd take you days to stumble across a battlefield."_ Gallade ignored the insult.

" _Try me jackal._ " He growled out, leaping from his branch to the same one Lucario sat upon. " _You know I could beat you any time, anywhere. Your just trying to get out of this._ " Growing tired of his antics, Lucario jumped up into a fighting stance, causing Gallade to mirror his movements.

" _Then let's go. Gale._ " Lucario drawled out, ready to pounce at the psychic type.

" _For the love of Arceus. Now I know why Ash makes us keep you two apart._ " A familiar voice joined the conversation.

The two fighting types lowered their defences, looking for the source of the voice. It came from below where another two of the team members now stood. Ash knowing the potential length of time the task of finding a hotel would be had released everyone bar a few pokemon to venture the streets of the city to pass the time. The two that had found the duo was Sceptile and Scizor.

" _What do you two want?_ " Gallade greeted the duo with his usual hostility. They both ignored him as Lucario jumped down to them. " _What's going on guys?_ " He greeted an a more friendly manor.

Sceptile spoke up. " _We just thought it's best that you two don't beat the crap out of each other. Especially in the middle of the streets._ " Lucario looked around him, remembering where he was, allowing the anger to drain from his system.

" _We know he can be a right pain in the ass, but we just have to deal with it._ " Scizor spoke up this time, glancing back to the top of the tree where Gallade still sat, who just glared at him in response.

" _Yeah I suppose your right. Don't know why I stayed with him in the first place. I should have expected as much._ "

" _Come on, where heading down to the training grounds to check out some of the competition. Want to come with?_ " Sceptile offered, to which Lucario nodded in response.

The trio retreated back down the busy street, angered eyes following them as they left. Gallade remained perched in the tree, awaiting Ash's return. He didn't care what they thought about him. He was here to serve Ash. Only his opinion mattered.

* * *

Ash made his way through the crowd that surrounded the training grounds. He had since returned from his adventure to find a hotel and had met up with his pokemon, before heading to the grounds for some last minute training and too hopefully find Bastian. Thankfully the white haired man was very easily distinguishable amongst the crowd. Spotting him from a distance he made his over to him.

"Bastian, you look lost over here." Bastian turned to face him, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Ash. Good thing your here. Perhaps you can help me with something." Intrigued, Ash questioned what was going on. "What's going on?"

"I'm not overly sure myself, but do you ever get the feeling that your being watched?"

He questioned.

"Yeah, worryingly frequently actually." Ash replied, scouring the crowd for anything out of the ordinary. Looking back to his friend, he saw the confusion in his eyes. Something definitely wasn't right.

 _"You have every right to worry, chosen one."_ Ash froze. The voice didn't belong to Bastian. It sounded worryingly like his own. He looked around him for an answer, but he knew that nobody around him could have said it. The voice came from inside his head. Bastian picked up on his lack of movement.

"You okay there Ash?" Realising that Bastian was talking to him again, he pushed his thoughts to the side.

"Yeah I'm just thinking. How long have you had that feeling?" Ash enquired.

"From the moment I've got here. I've just got that gut feeling. I can't place it." Bastian replied, again looking through the crowd.

"Stay wary then Bastian. If my life has been any hint so far, the next few weeks aren't going to go by quite as swimmingly as we'd maybe like." Ash offered, who kept an eye on the sky above them. "Something is definitely going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?" Bastian questioned.

"Gut feeling." Ash bluntly responded, taking his attention away from the sky and back to his friend. "So let's enjoy this while we can, I think N is around here somewhere. Let's go find him." Bastian nodded in agreement as the two set off through the crowd.

They wandered the grounds for 10 minutes before spotting the trademark green hair through the group of bodies. N noticed the duo as they approached, motioning for them to come and take a seat next to him.

"Ash, Bastian good to see you." He greeted them.

"Good to see you again N" Ash responded. "Think your ready for the first round then?"

"You bet. I'm winning this thing I can feel it!" He shouted confidently.

"Looks like we have some competition then Ash." Bastian joked. "I doubt he's got anything on us." N laughed in response.

"I don't think you should intimidate him Bastian or he'll get Reshiram on you." Ash suggested. He knew N to well to know that he wasn't afraid to put Bastian in his place once in a while.

"Hm, maybe your right. Well I'm here to train so I may as well get to it. There's a free space over there I'm going to go and take it." With that Bastian scurried off, leaving Ash and N to themselves.

They shared a look momentarily. Ash knew the look he had in his eyes. Curiosity. The barrage of questions was about to fall down upon him like a waterfall.

"So Ash, you say Darkrai managed to convince you to return." Ash nodded in response. "That seems a bit far-fetched to me. Your the most stubborn person I know. I'm sure it takes more than a few words of wisdom from him to make you do a sudden u-turn. What was it?" They looked to each other. N's eyes sparked with curiosity. He was smart Ash could give him that.

"I have my reasons N, many of them."

"Care to enlighten me then?"

"Fine. I'll only explain one of my reasons though. Some things are best kept secret." Reaching into his pocket, Ash pulled out a necklace. The chain was made of solid gold and suspended a jagged golden-brown orb. He tossed it to N so he could examine it.

"What is it?" N asked in awe. He'd never seen anything like it.

"I could ask you the same question." Ash stated.

"Huh? You don't know what it is either?"

"I told you I have my reasons. One of them is to try and figure out the importance of this thing."

"Where did you find it?" N enquired.

"Sinnoh. Felt a connection to the thing the moment I got within close range of it. I'm connected to it in some way, however I'm not sure how. That's why I'm here, after the tournament I'm going to try and find some answers."

"Well I could possibly help you with that Ash, I went through a similar experience with Reshiram. Who knows, maybe it could be a link to a legendary pokemon." N's theory made sense. He'd been in possession of the light orb for many months before it unlocked Reshiram's power.

"Maybe not a bad suggestion, knowing what my life is like I wouldn't discredit that. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Ash remained slightly hesitant to the idea, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"You do have a track record of trouble following you wherever you go." N pointed out.

"It isn't just that N. A quote that I always like to keep in mind is 'in time of peace, prepare for war'. With the break down of the evil organisations the world has been at peace for the past few years, it won't stay that way for long and I feel like once again I'm going to be at the centre of it. Something is going to go down N, and I think it might start at this very tournament. This place already feels oddly mysterious."

"You've got that feeling as well?" N asked

"Indeed I do. So does Bastian. Maybe there's another reason I'm back, maybe fate has something to do with it."

Beginning to feel uneasy once more, Ash surveyed the crowd once more, but with so many people congregated in one spot. He gazed to the horizon, looking for an answer in the clouds. Back a day and everything was already starting to kick off. Just his luck. Ash knew he could trust N, if he was involved N surely would be as well.

"We'll figure this out N. Me, you and Bastian will figure this out, but it'll have to wait until later. I don't like the feel of this place and I've got a professor to visit."

"I'll see you at the ceremony tomorrow then. I'll keep an eye on Bastian. We all know someone has too." N joked causing Ash to chuckle before making his sudden departure.

As he left he kept a close eye on the faces around him. Anything that looked out of place or any suspicious individuals would be enough for him to warrant investigation. However nothing met the criteria and he continued on his way out of the training ground. Walking out of the battle grounds he released the one pokemon that he'd kept on him in case of emergency.

"Absol, stand by." The disaster pokemon materialised in front of him, adorning a defensive stance.

" _What's wrong Master?_ " She questioned to her trainer, taking in the new surroundings.

"Keep your eyes peeled Absol. Something isn't right around here. If you see anything out of the ordinary you tell me, got it?"

" _Why the precaution Ash?_ " Absol enquired.

"Me and N both agree there's something not quite right here. Something's beginning to brew that we can't yet see, but it's there alright. Just thought an extra set of eyes would be helpful. Plus I'm sure you want to get out for a bit."

" _Your right about that. I'll keep an eye out. So where are we going anyway?_ "

"Professor Kukui is in town, and I'm to meet up with him to discuss some sort of project."

The two made their way through the busy streets, keeping a wary eye on anyone who looked their direction. Professor Oak had told Ash that Kukui would be waiting for him at a nearby coffee shop, however finding the place turned out to be problematic. If it wasn't for the eagle eyed vision if the professor himself, he probably would have missed the shop entirely.

"Yo Ash! Over here!" Kukui's booming voice shouted over the crowd.

Stopping in the middle of the street, Ash looked through the crowd to try and identify the professor. When he did he made his way over to him. "Sorry I'm late professor, I couldn't find this place."

"Don't worry about it Ash. Come on take a seat, can I get you anything?" Kukui offered, handing Ash a menu.

"Actually Professor a coffee right now would be great, I've been on the go constantly for the last 24 hours."

"Not a problem, I'll be back in a minute then." With that Kukui got back out of his seat and up to the counter to place the order.

"So what's your first impression then?" Ash asked the disaster pokemon, who had jumped up next to him.

"For a professor he seems nice enough, keep an eye on him though." Absol pointed out, remaining wary off those he hadn't met before.

A few moments later Kukui returned with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Ash and got straight to business.

"So Ash I assume your a busy man. I am as well so I'll try not to keep you long. Recently I've been wanting to put more research into creatures known as ultra beats, have you ever heard of them?" Kukui asked.

The question immediately gained Ash's attention, who placed his coffee to the side and sat up in his seat.

"Can't say I have, what are they."

"Their very mysterious creatures, very similar to pokemon but they appear to come from another dimension, gaining access to our world via some sort of rip in space." The professor explained.

"So... their like pokemon from a different realm?" Ash asked, still confused by the subject.

"In a way, yes. But it isn't the creatures themselves we're interested in. They first appeared a few years back and then vanished again but their has been a few sightings recorded in recent weeks. What I want to know is how they get here. Where do these rips in space come from and how do they form." Kukui explained.

"I see where your coming from professor, but how exactly to I help here?" Ash questioned.

"Ah yes, this is a slight long shot but this whole project depends massively on luck. Due to the high amount of time you'll be spending around the city and the surrounding area, plus what professor Oak has told me about your previous encounters with rare pokemon I thought you'd be my best shot at finding, and potentially capturing one of the beasts."

"So you want me to catch an ultra beast?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely. However there isn't any pressure, all I ask of you is that if you see one to try your hardest to capture it, or at least find out where it came from. Just think of this as an extra thing to keep an eye out for while your here."

"Well that sounds easy enough I guess. Sure, I'll keep an eye out for you professor." Ash said, with slight wariness in his voice.

"Wonderful Ash, don't worry I'll be sure to make this worth your while. If you need me I believe professor Oak will still have my number." Ash nodded, confirming his assumption. "Now, you've got some explaining to do." Kukui said, moving the focus onto Ash.

"I suppose I do, ask away." Ash replied.

"Where have you been all these years?" Kukui started.

"Primarily Sinnoh, hunting down an ancient relic." Ash answered, like it was no big deal.

"Ancient Relic?" Kukui questioned.

"Yeah let's not go into that right now, I don't even know what the thing does."

"And that's what you've been doing the past four years?"

"Essentially yes. Other loose jobs here and there." Ash stated, scratching Absol behind the ears.

"What about your friends Ash. You've been disconnected for so long." Kukui asked, noticing he'd evidently struck a soft spot. "Or should I not ask." He tried to correct himself.

"No it's alright professor, I've not been completely disconnected. I'm here with two friends. Them and my pokemon is all I've needed." Ash answered. Kukui seen right through him. He knew it was not the truth, the hint of sadness in Ash's eyes confirmed his suspicion.

"Ash." Kukui said flatly, getting the younger man to look up at him. "Don't lie to me. There's no point keeping secrets from me. Maybe I can help you." He said reassuringly.

Silence washed over the two, neither speaking for a few minutes. Ash had diverted his attention to his coffee, swirling the spoon around and around, his eyes following the slow movements of the liquid. Kukui did not press, Ash would talk when he was ready and if he didn't want too, he wouldn't push him.

"Well... your right. Of course I missed my friends, what kind of a person would I be if I didn't. Do you know how they've been?" Ash asked.

"Well I know that the guys from here in Alola have been in constant contact with some of your friends from other regions. They're meant to be meeting up for this tournament." Kukui stated.

"So they are going to be here, I figured as much."

"You don't sound awfully upbeat about that Ash, why?" Kukui asked, confused to Ash's lack of enthusiasm.

"I've got a lot on my plate right now, and things could be about to get worse. For now I want to keep my distance in case anything bad happens. They don't deserve to be dragged into anything."

"That sounds a bit unfair Ash, there's a lot of your friends who looked up to you. Some even still remain hopeful to this day that you'll come back. I'm sure they'd jump at any chance to see you again, no matter if there is a threat of danger or not." Kukui strained.

"It's for the best professor, at least for now anyway. Just tell me how they're doing."

"Well for starters, I can tell you that Hau & Gladion have both improved a lot in the past few years and are both competing. As are Mallow, Lana and Kiawe." Kukui explained.

"Not surprising. Keep going Professor." Ash stated solemnly.

"Most of them gave up hope Ash. Most of them think your dead, only a few still believe your out there. Fewer still search for you."

"They looked for me?" Ash questioned.

"Of course they did. At first they all did, we searched every region. But time passed and there was still no sign of you. So one by one we stopped looking. Some still keep asking for you but not many. Most of them have lost all hope."

Ash stayed quiet for, taking in what Kukui had just said. He looked to Absol who looked right back at him, neither sure of what to say. "Who kept looking professor?" Ash asked.

"Well as you can probably guess, Lillie still looks for you. If she's travelling she'll ask around if anyone has seen or heard from you. But look at you now Ash, you look completely different. Even if someone had seen you I doubt they'd recognise you." Kukui explained, studying the new Ash. The only similarity he still dawned was his striking auburn eyes.

"Your mother has all but given up hope, same with Brock and Misty. Your friends from Hoenn, Max and May I believe don't hold much hope either, but that boy battles a lot like you did when you were younger Ash." The comment brought a rare smile to Ash's face.

"I'm guessing you remember an old friend of yours called Paul?" Kukui asked.

"Yeah I remember Paul, what about him?" Ash asked.

"He visited me a couple months ago with his girlfriend. He asked about you, actually we talked about you a lot. Said they'd been sniffing up leads that you were in Alola again."

"Hm, seems they were miles of the trail then. So who exactly is this girlfriend? He never seemed like the kind of guy who could hold up a relationship."

"Dawn I believe her name was, I'm guessing that name means something to you." Kukui answered, to which Ash nodded in confirmation, before a new thought entered his mind.

"I'm guessing Lillie will be tagging along with them? The guys from Alola that is." Ash presumed. The professor nodded in response.

"Yeah she is. She was never quite the same after you disappeared Ash." Kukui said quietly. Ash broke eye contact, the guilt starting to wash over him. "She looked up to you Ash, when you left she lost a huge role model in her life. Thankfully Gladion tried to fill the position but he wasn't very successful."

Ash didn't speak, instead he just stared into his coffee. Watching the patterns swirl around the mug.

"Ash I'm not trying to guilt trip you here, I'm just doing what you asked me to." Kukui explained, worried for the younger man across from him.

"I know professor. How is he doing?" He asked, not particularly wanting to know the answer.

"Not great if I'm honest. Out of everyone she's probably struggled to cope the most."

"That doesn't surprise me. We were extremely close. Throughout my time travelling through Alola we were inseparable and she probably cared for me more than anyone else. She was there the day I disappeared." Ash explained, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two photos, sliding them across the desk to Kukui.

He picked them up and studied them. One was of the whole group, happily gathered around a camp-fire with they're pokemon behind them. The other was of just Ash and Lillie, the former of which had his arm wrapped around the others shoulder. Charizard and Ninetales stood tall beside them.

"Arceus you've changed Ash. You look so much younger back then. So much happier." Kukui said gloomily, sliding the photo back across the table.

"If I recall correctly, that was the last genuinely happy day of my life ." Ash stated.

"Then I'll never understand why you didn't come back sooner Ash. Or why you even left in the first place"

"Neither will I professor. Neither will I."

Kukui paused momentarily, not overly sure of what to say next. "You know she's going to hunt you down right. Once your name goes up on that board tomorrow and she knows your here, you won't be able to stop her." Kukui said.

"Your right about that, I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens won't I?" Ash stated.

"You seem less concerned about her finding you, any reasoning behind that." Kukui joked once more, sending a sly smile Ash's way.

"Your a smart man Professor, I'm sure you can figure out why." Ash joked back.

"Well you do carry a photo of her around with you, so yeah I guess I understand." Kukui chuckled.

"Yeah... she's pretty special."

Kukui noticed the genuine smile that now appeared on Ash's face, glad to see that part of the old him was still in there. It just needed to be brought back up.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid Ash, don't hurt yourself to keep them safe. Anyway it's been great catching up but I've got somewhere to be, sorry for leaving so suddenly, I'll see you around." Kukui said, taking one last swig from his cup and dashing out the door, leaving a confused Ash behind.

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Absol spoke up, watching Kukui run past the window and down the street.

"He's certainly different that's for sure, I wander what's got him in such a rush. Plus he's given us something else that we'll need to keep an eye out for. We've certainly got a lot on our plate already."

"Indeed we do, however I think we can give this whole 'ultra beast' thing the least priority right now, don't you think." Absol suggested.

"Yeah I agree, for now let's focus on the tournament. Round one is tomorrow so we have to be up early for the draw."

Ash finished his coffee before the duo left to find the rest of the team, a task that in concept was simple but would take them well over an hour to complete.

* * *

"So Max, what's the battle plan for tomorrow? Who are you going to use?" The voice belonged to Brock, who was part of a large group of people who were sat around one of the many booths within the pokemon centre.

"I thin I'll use Sceptile, Gardevoir and Mightyena. They've all been itching to fight for a while now so I'll give them the chance." Max replied eagerly.

"So do you think you can get far Max, get in with the big guns like me?" Paul spoke up cockily this time, receiving a laugh from the group.

"You better believe it! You underestimate me Paul!" Max shouted enthusiastically.

"Then I expect to see a lot from you then. Don't disappoint me." Paul challenged, receiving a mock salute from Max in response. "What about the rest of you then? Misty, Gary, Hau, how are you three feeling about your chances?" Paul asked.

Gary spoke up first. "I'm going far in this thing Paul, you know this. I can give you a run for your money so I've got to be good enough to go far right? Maybe even beat you this time." He joked. A joke that Paul dismissed. "What about you Misty?" Paul moved his attention to the redhead.

"Well I'm not as strong as Gary, and definitely not as irritating." She replied, throwing the shade Gary's way who just stuck out his tongue. "But I still think I can have a decent run. As long as I make it past the first few rounds I'll be happy." She explained humbly, before looking to Hau.

"I think we can all agree I'm the weakest link here." He started. "But if I don't make it past the first round Mallow won't shut up about it for the next few weeks, so I'm going to have to try my hardest." Hau explained, looking to his sister who nodded in conformation of his statement.

"I think there's a good chance for all of you to do well. Your all really strong battlers and have proved so many times before, so I wouldn't worry. You'll all do great." Brock explained.

"What about yourself Brock?" Max spoke up, shifting the question to the oldest member of the group.

"I'm no different than Hau, apart from the added pressure from a hot-headed cousin. I'll just be happy to make it past the first round."

The group continued to talk about the upcoming tournament and theorising their strategies for the challenges ahead. As the night grew older they began to head to their rooms, one by one until only three remained.

Gary was busy scribbling some incoherent tactics down on a notepad while taking constant swigs from his cup of coffee in an attempt to keep himself awake. Across from him still sat Mallow & Lillie who were browsing through something on Mallow's phone, or as Gary seen it, taking a look up from his work, Mallow was looking through her phone and Lillie was staring off into nothing.

He was worried for the girl, heck the whole group was. Ash's disappearance had its most prolonged effect on her out of everyone and understandably so. Though his constant absence was always present in the back of everyone's mind, she had always been the one that had suffered the most. The memories constantly resurfacing and dragging whatever was left of the old Lillie back down with them.

Year by year she had grown more silent, more detached. They tried to help her but nobody could fully understand what she had went through. How much pain and suffering she had experienced over the last four years. She still shown brief spells of the old her, and tried her best to put on a smile for everyone but Gary could always see through her expression. The bags under her eyes. The falter in her smile. The way her eyes would always speak her true emotions.

The performer who's heart was once full, filled with confidence, happiness, love and admiration, was now empty and broken.

Her once gleeful and shiny green eyes that glistened with hope like the ocean under the sun, now an empty void, dead to the beholder.

And her smile, the real one, not the fake one she used to mask the hurt, the smile that could lighten a room and was brighter than any star, now non existent. Unseen for years.

She was no longer happy, no longer herself. A ghost of the girl she once was. An empty shell of hurt and depression. It was now a part of her. Gary and Mallow were the only two that could see through her act, the others all oblivious. All they could do was watch as there friend slowly seeped further down into the pit of despair, like a captain watching his ship go down. There was nothing that could be done to stop it.

Gary slipped from his thoughts as he heard her mumble something about her going to bed, before getting up from her seat and slowly trudging out of the room. He looked to the younger girl as she watched the other disappear around the corner. She turned to face him and they both shared a look. One that had been shared too many times.

Gary had never met Mallow before Ash vanished, but from what her brother had told him she hadn't changed a bit. It turned out he knew her better than her own brother. She had changed. Gary was proud of her however, watching her best friend slowly falling away had been hard on her. However she very rarely showed it, only in private moments with little company would her mask begin to waver. Gary had become almost like another brother to her, just like Ash once had. She came to him whenever she had a problem, and sometimes even Gary would go to her. They understood each other, and this was one of the times that Mallow went to him.

He motioned her over to his side of the table, an invitation which was swiftly accepted. Mallow slumped into the seat next to him, collapsing into his side. He returned the hug as the tears began to form under her eyes. He held her close, stroking a hand through her hair. They'd been through this many times before. Nothing needed to be said. He just needed to be there.

He knew Lillie pain was something that he would never understand, but he could understand the pain that it inflicted on Mallow. The younger girl had watched the person she considered her sister fall apart from the inside, a sight that also slowly began to break her. But Mallow was strong, incredibly strong willed and didn't let it get the best of her. She just wished for Lillie to get her life back, for Ash to somehow return and fix the mess that he had left behind him.

The two continued to sit in silence. The lounge now completely empty apart from them. The only sound was the soft sobs from the girl next to him. Gary looked out the window next to him as the moon now took centre stage in the middle of the sky, the starts shining brightly around it. It was a beautiful sight. A welcome change in the currently dreary atmosphere. He pointed out the scene to Mallow, who's mood slightly lightened upon the sight.

"Never knew you were one to appreciate the simpler things in life." She spoke up, keeping her gaze fixed on the sky.

"In hard times, you just need to appreciate the beauty around us. It's not very often I get to see the moon and the stars. However I will admit space has always amazed me." Gary said, his eyes adorning a new found shine which caused Mallow to chuckle.

"You know they say only a Zoroark will fall in love with the moon." She joked, punching him on the shoulder.

"Maybe there's more to me than meets the eye then huh?" He joked back before taking a look at his watch. "It's getting late Mallow Tomorrow is a big day. We should be getting to bed." The younger girl groaned in protest but eventually unwillingly agreed. They made their way through the centre, arriving at their rooms that lay adjacent to each other. Mallow paused before entering, taking one last look at Gary.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" She asked, wide eyes looking up at him.

He sighed, looking towards the door that Mallow was lent up against. "I don't know Mallow. I really don't." She nodded in response, happy that he wasn't lying just to make her feel better. They both knew she was getting worse. They could only hope for the best. Now they would sleep, and leave the worries till tomorrow.

"Wow. Ash you've outdone yourself here." Lucario stated, looking around the room they had just stepped into in awe.

"Well I thought I'd treat ourselves for once, it's not half bad is it." Ash replied, stepping past Lucario and throwing his bag on top of the kitchen unit.

"So you rented us a penthouse!? How much did it cost?" Lucario asked, his voice breaking slightly causing Ash to chuckle.

"Don't worry about that, we've got more than enough money to cover the cost. In the meantime just try to relax. There's three bedrooms in this place, take your pick." Ash told Lucario before heading down one of the hallways.

"I'm getting a whole room to myself? These next few weeks are going to be amazing." Lucario said to himself as he began his search for a room. Stopping at the bedroom he found, he walked inside and took a look around. In the middle of the room lay a king sized bed, beyond that was a huge window that gave a perfect view of the whole city below. Stepping back out of the room and into the living space once again, Lucario noticed that Absol had already stretched out onto the couch.

"Where's Ash?" Lucario questioned.

"He's away for a walk with Darkrai, said he wouldn't be long. The rest of us are to stay here and make ourselves comfortable." Absol explained, as Lucario proceeded to sit down on the chair adjacent to her after turning on the TV.

* * *

The duo of Ash and Darkrai had made their way out of the city and now followed a small trail that lead north of the city, into the hills that loomed over it. Darkrai, unknowing to why Ash had called him out at such a late time just followed his trainer in silence as they ascended up the path. As they walked further the trail levelled out and thick trees now surrounded them. They continued for a further few minutes, breaking off the path before Ash came to a stop in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Perching himself upon a rock that sat in the clearing he motioned for Darkrai to take a seat beside him.

"Do you have any idea why we are here Darkrai." Ash finally spoke.

"Not the slightest idea, you actions continue to confuse me."

"Good, because this may sound stupid." Ash explained, running his hand through his thick black hair before replacing the baseball cap back on top. "Ever since we arrived here earlier I've been on edge. Something about that city isn't right but I can't put my finger in what it is."

"Maybe it's your sudden introduction back into the public, maybe that's what's putting you on edge." Darkrai offered an explanation, to which Ash immediately shook his head.

"I've already ruled out that possibility for two reasons. Both N and Bastian have the same feeling as me, and I've heard a voice."

"A voice?" Darkrai questioned.

"It's in my head. Must have gotten through using my aura. It's only spoke to me briefly but it was enough to confirm my suspicions that there's something happening in the background around here that we don't yet know about, something that I don't think we'll be able to ignore." Ash explained, a look of worry adorning his usual static face.

"What did the voice say Ash, any hint towards what might be happening?" Darkrai asked.

"It told me to watch the sky, I don't know what I'm looking for."

The duo both looked up, taking in the beauty of the night sky above them. Not a cloud could be seen and the stars shone as bright as a diamond. The beautiful scenery however quickly became unimportant as both trainer and pokemon picked up on a foreign aura in the area.

"You feel that Ash?" Darkrai asked, as both of them dropped down from their position on the rock.

"Yeah, but where is it. I can't seem to get a track on it." Ash replied as he reached into his pocket. Realising that he hadn't brought any of his other pokemon with him, he settled for grabbing the hunting knife that was clipped to his belt.

"I can't locate it either. This is most irregular." Darkrai stated, standing back to back with Ash. The two continued to scan the forest but were unable to identify the source of their worry. They didn't have to bother however, as it soon made it's presence clear itself.

"You can stand down Chosen One. You to Darkrai. I do not pose any threat to you." A booming metallic voice called out from their left. Both of them turned to identify the new arrival. Neither expected to see what now stood before them, however they were also confused as to it had kept hidden so well.

In front of them now stood a large dark blue pokemon, which had a grey metallic chest-plate that held a diamond at its centre. Anyone around the world would immediately be able to recognise the pokemon. The Lord of Time, who had the ability to warp time to its own liking by speeding it up, slowing it down or even stopping it all together.

"Ash, its good to see you again." It spoke, finally steeping fully into the clearing.

"It's good to see you as well Dialga, off what do I owe this visit." Ash greeted, making his way over to the titan.

"I have sensed your troubles and worries Chosen One. I come here with important news and to answer any questions you have."

"Important news?" Ask questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. The world is changing once again Ash. It's time to pick a side." Dialga stressed with a sigh, turning to look away from Ash as he finished.

"Pick a side? Dialga what in the name of the distortion world is going on?" Ash asked, growing anxious at the sudden news. What did Dialga mean?

"I'm afraid we've been awfully vague with you chosen one. I predicted this happening many years ago but I was sworn to secrecy by Palkia. However I can't keep this a secret any more, it's time for you to know. You have a key role to play in all of this Ash. I just hope you are committed to do it."

"Just try to explain yourself Dialga, but no matter the scenario I will help in whatever way I can." Ash tried to comfort the legendary, who showed evident signs of stress and worry.

"Very well Ash. Listen up." The dragon took a seat on the grass below him before starting. "As the Master of Time, I am able to see things that nobody else yet has. I am able to catch glimpses into the future, and the future I have a saw is not a pleasant one. Only recently have I been able to identify where our downfall will begin. We do not have long to prepare for the worst Ash, and I need you by my side to stop it."

"What will be the cause of this 'downfall'. Who's our enemy?" Ash could see the flicker of uncertainty in Dialga's eyes.

"As much as I do not want to believe it Chosen One, Arceus himself will be the centrepiece of our downfall if we do not act to stop him." Dialga explained.

Not believing what he had just heard, Ash questioned Dialga further. "Arceus? But how?" He asked the Steel-Dragon type.

"I'm afraid I do not yet know. There is only so much that I was able to find out, but I assure you that he is at the centre of this, I need you to trust me Ash. Arceus can not be trusted."

Ash looked to Dialga once more, filled with confusion and uncertainty. He had made an oath to Arceus that he would never disobey his law and always stand for what he fought for. But he could see the look in Dialga's eyes. This time he had to follow his own judgement.

"Alright Dialga. You have my trust." The news came as an extremely welcome relief to the legendary.

"Thank you Ash. You have no idea how important it is for me to have you on my side." The Time Lord bowed in gratitude. "However I must worn you Ash. The next few weeks may be very chaotic, I just hope your up for it."

Now filled with determination, Ash shot Dialga a confident smirk. "I can take whatever you through at me, I'm ready for anything. So what is the plan?" He asked.

"We must rally the other legends, with Arceus being the link between us we must find them on our own accord. Some I expect will fight alongside Arceus, but some will see through his lies and corruption and dare to fight with us. Like I said we must be ready for anything Ash, I expect the worse."

"Then what is our first plan of action?" This time Darkrai finally spoke, joining in on the conversation. Before Dialga cold answer however, Ash asked another question. "Wait hang on a minute, what is it Arceus is actually doing?"

"A story for next time Chosen One, I want to keep our first meeting brief." Dialga explained. "Our first plan of action is actually to meet here again tomorrow night, however this time your friend N must accompany you."

Ash's eyes widened in surprise at N's name, not expecting him to be mentioned or even known by Dialga. "N? Why him?" Ash questioned.

"He holds a role in this madness as well, most of what I tell you I will need to tell him as well." Dialga explained, returning to a standing position. "That is all I can tell you right now Ash, I will be able to explain more tomorrow when we have more time."

"I understand Dialga. Same time, same place?" Ash asked. Receiving a nod from Dialga they parted ways, Dialga disappearing back into the forest and Ash and Darkrai returned back down towards the city.

The sudden event caused Ash to forget the original reason of their excursion, it would have to wait for later. For now the duo had more pressing matters to worry about, and once again as Ash had predicted, his life was once again going to be thrown into chaos.

He'd expected as much. His connection with the legends was both a blessing and a curse, one that he was required to carry. Now he'd have to get ready to potentially save the world once more.

* * *

Lucario and Absol had stayed awake to wait for the trainer to return, however this had became increasingly difficult as the night dragged on. Absol had already fallen asleep on the couch as Lucario scrolled aimlessly through the many channels on the TV, however nothing manages to hold his interest.

Meanwhile Sceptile, who had also opted to stay up with the duo was looking through the items that Ash had left on the kitchen counter before dashing out with Darkrai. Most of the gear was nothing out of the ordinary. The usual stuff such as spare pokeball's and potions. However one item in particular peaked the lizards interest.

"Hey Lucario, come here a second would you?" Sceptile called out, beckoning him over. As the jackal approached him he handed him the object in question. A single photograph. "Who's the girl?" Sceptile asked.

Lucario took the picture in his hands, studying it momentarily. "Ah yes I know who that is. Her name is Lillie. I'm surprised you found it, Ash very rarely leaves it behind." Lucario explained, giving the picture back to the grass type.

"Lillie huh? How come I've never heard Ash talk about her?" He questioned

"You know Ash. He doesn't like opening up to anyone. I've only heard him talk about her a few times, but I know that he holds onto that picture quite carefully."

Absol listened to the two from across the room, already knowing her trainers feelings towards the girl.

"I'm guessing they were close." Sceptile observed, still studying the picture off the two.

"Definitely. Whenever Ash has talked about her he's talked about her like she's all he ever cared about." Lucario explained.

"Wow. Definitely close then. I had no idea." Sceptile said sheepishly.

"It's the one thing he regrets about leaving. He never knew how much he'd miss her, how much he needed her before he left. It devastated him. It was the only time I've ever seen Ash cry." Lucario said, remembering that day. His trainer had been an absolute mess.

"Well maybe he can go find her again." Sceptile offered, to which Lucario hummed in agreement.

"Well I'm shattered, make sure and put that stuff back where you found it." He told Sceptile before turning to head to his room. Flipping the light switches the room was plunged into darkness, however Sceptile's voice called out from the darkness once more.

"Lucario?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Ash... does he love her?"

Lucario pondered the question for a moment. Ash had never given him a direct answer. He'd never even asked, but the way he talked about her and the way he yearned for her made it incredibly obvious.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he does."

* * *

Lillie stood at her balcony. Looking out over the city below. The streets that were packed with people through the day, now silent and abandoned. The trees blew in the bitter night wind that came in from the sea. The leaves dancing to the song of the gale. But some leaves did not dance. Some fell, slowly down to the cold ground below.

" _It's getting colder._ " She thought. Her body beginning to shiver in response to the frosty air nipping at her skin. " _And so is my heart._ " She watched as the moon's rays were taken over by the thick black clouds.

" _It's getting darker._ " The streets darkened without the moon's light, now only illuminated by the scattered street lights. " _And so are my thoughts._ " The wind grew stronger. More leaves began to fall and the clouds shifted, allowing the moon's rays to hit the streets once more.

" _The leaves are falling._ " Another leaf fell from the tree, landing on the balcony railing in front of her. " _And so am I._ " She took it in her hand, crumpling it in her grip. " _I'm falling apart._ " She let the now crushed leaf fall to the ground, as her own tears began to fall once more.

She took a photo out of her pocket. It was an exact copy of the one Ash carried and served as her only reminder of him. She headed back in side, and she laid her head on the pillow. Allowing the sweet relief of sleep takeover.


	3. Made it Look Easy

**Chapter 3: Made it Look Easy**

 **Author's Note: Starting from the time of this chapter being uploaded until the 19th of May, my upload rate is going to decrease to around one chapter a week and I'm expecting to stick with this rate of around one chapter a week. The only reason i was able to upload these first chapters so quickly was because they were all written in advance. ( and because god damn exams are only starting now )**

 **However i have a lot of ideas for this story so I well definitely be working on it whenever I get the chance, and i expect this story to go well beyond the 100k word count. I have lots of potential ways i can carry this story but if any of you guys have any ideas of your own, feel free to pm me and I'll consider your idea. That's all from me, and as always I hope you enjoy!**

 **~Rayviar~**

* * *

"Wow. There's so many people. I had no idea that there was this many trainers competing." A shocked Bastian said, gazing around the main hall of the battle complex.

Ash, Bastian and N had just arrived for the opening ceremony, which was to be followed by the draw for the first round. The battle complex itself was a marvel of modern engineering, built for the sole purpose of hosting this very tournament. The complex was made up of eight different stadiums to maximise the amount of battles that could be held at one time, as well as a large training complex and a central hub sitting in between the eight stadiums.

"Two thousand and forty eight people Bastian, this thing is going to be huge." Said N, taking up a spot beside him.

"Wow... think any of us can win?" Bastian asked.

"Well only you can answer for yourself, but based on personal experience both me and Ash have a good shot at winning." N replied confidently.

"Keep your head high Bastian, your strong enough to go a long way." Offered Ash who now joined the two, standing to the left of N, Lucario by his side and Krystal on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ash, as long as I don't draw either of you two I should be fine." Bastian said, to which Ash grimaced. The idea of him drawing Bastian in the early rounds was not a good one. The slightly younger boy had been extremely excited for this, and he didn't want to ruin it for him.

"So anybody know how long until we get this thing going?" Asked N, evidently impatient. Both Ash and Bastian shook their heads also unknowing.

"You'll have to wait a few more minutes, doesn't kick off until half past 11." A new voice answered, catching the trio by surprise. Ash recognised the man immediately, they'd met a long time ago back in Kalos.

"Alain? I should have guessed you'd be here." Ash stated, not expecting the Kalos native to recognise him. He was wrong.

"And I didn't expect you to be here Ash. You've been a ghost for a long time now, it's good to see you again." Alain said, who chuckled as he watched Ash's eyes widen.

"You recognise me? I'm impressed. Nobody else has yet."

"It's hard to forget the face of the man who bet you in the Kalos league final. A long coat and a beard will only get you so far." Alain stated, before spotting the addition to Ash's team. "So you found yourself a Lucario I see. Your going to be handful I can tell. That Lucario looks incredibly powerful." Alain said in slight awe.

"He's strong alright, but then so is your Charizard. We'll both be a handful. I expect to see you in the final rounds." Ash challenged.

"Trust me Ketchum you will, I've wanted a rematch for a while now. Even if we do not meet, promise me you'll give me one?" Alain offered, stretching an arm out for Ash to shake on it, which he did.

"Alright then Alain, I'll see you around then."

"Indeed you will, later Ash." With that he disappeared back into the vast group of people who were gathered in the room. Ash turned back to the others who both held slight looks of confusion.

Noticing the looks he realised he'd have to explain. "An old friend from Kalos. Strong trainer, so keep an eye out for him." He explained.

"He'll be no match for me, nobody in this room is." N let off confidently, receiving a wary look from Ash. "Okay maybe you Ash." He corrected. Satisfied with the correction Ash turned his attention back to the front of the room, awaiting the opening announcement.

" _Are you feeling confident chosen one?_ "

Another voice. Ash did a quick take of his surroundings. This one was different than the other. It spoke in an oddly soft tone, but again like the other there was no source in sight. Surely he was imagining it, maybe it was the stress, maybe he was going slightly insane. He wasn't sure.

" _Come on, talk to me Ash. Your making me sound foolish._ " The voice sounded again, Ash's attention snapping back to it. He looked to Lucario, who shared a knowing looks with his trainer.

"Lucario, scan the building. If there is anything out of the ordinary, apprehend it." Ash stated coldly, as the two of them disappeared into the crowd.

"Yes master, I'll keep you informed." The jackel said apprehensively before disappearing into the crowd. Ash continued to work his way through the crowd before coming to a clear space at the back of the room.

"Alright then, you have my attention. Who are you and what do you want?" Ash thought to himself, if this thing was in his head then he theorised it would hear his thoughts.

" _Ah at last, it is good to finally talk to you Ash._ " It spoke in a slow raspy voice.

"Why are you in my head. What do you want?" He hissed.

" _I do not want anything in particular chosen one, I only wish to warn you of an impending danger. There is only so much that Dialga can predict._ " It spoke, grabbing Ash's attention. What could it possibly know. How did it even know he had met with Dialga.

"Why should I trust you." Ash questioned coldly, not wanting to allow the voice to gain any ground.

" _Because I can be a useful asset to you. More useful than you could ever imagine._ "

Ash considered his options. Everything else had already been tossed into the air, surely his situation couldn't get any more complicated, could it?

" _Master? Can you hear me?_ " Lucario's voice sounded in his head, snapping him out his thoughts. "It's not here. Wherever it is it's too far away for me to track." Lucario's deceleration surprised him, there actually was a source.

" _Do not bother to look for me chosen one, you won't find me._ " The voice said slyly, knowing it had the upper hand. Ash knew it was right, there was no point trying to chase it down.

"Alright, good work Lucario. You can come back." He communicated to his pokemon, before turning his attention back to the voice. "Right, explain yourself then." He said.

" _There is only so much I can tell you right now, for your own safety. I can tell your awfully stressed right now._ " The voice continued.

"Get on with it." Ash's patience was drawing thin.

" _Calm yourself chosen one, we don't want another outburst do we?_ "

The question sent a shiver down Ash's spine. He hadn't lost control of his aura in many months, this thing had evidently been watching him for a long time. "How do you know about that?" Ash growled.

" _I know a lot about you Ash, more than you could possibly imagine. But I am not your enemy remember that._ "

"Then say what needs to be said, as I'm sure your aware I've got a tournament to be attending." Ash pointed out.

" _The audacity of you humans._ " It growled in mock annoyance. " _I know that you have spoke to Dialga and he has told you that you must take N to meet with him tonight. However there are more people that are going to slip into this situation, and I believe you know them all._ "

"Who are they?" Ash asked.

" _One is the man you just talked to, Alain I believe his name is. The other is Paul Shinji, I believe you two have history._ "

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Ash replied. "So what do they have to do with this?"

" _Dialga will reveal this to you in due time, but I warn you Ash. The danger that is about to be unleashed is unimaginable. It will be like nothing you've ever seen before._ " The voice warned.

"As long as my friends are safe, it doesn't matter."

" _This event could be catastrophic Ash, how do you plan to ensure their safety?_ " It questioned.

"If they don't know about it, they won't be harmed by it." Ash said.

" _You aren't going to go back to them, I'd highly advise against that chosen one, and not just for your sake. You won't be able to hide this event._ " It warned again, but Ash paid the warning no attention.

"It will keep them safe and that's all that matters, they don't deserve to be dragged into this."

" _Just promise me one thing then Ash. That other voice you heard. You must ignore it._ " The voice said aggressively.

"You seem to know a lot about me, and seem to know what's best for me, but yet you won't tell me your name." Ash replied, growing angrier.

" _I must not interfere too much Ash. For now you may refer to me as Renegade. I need you to trust me. Much like Dialga I have seen things that others have not. Come to me when you have troubles. Call my name as I am always listening and most importantly, ignore the other voice._ "

"How do you know about the other voice, what aren't you telling me?" Ash asked, however this this time there was no response. Ash groaned in annoyance. "Am I being toyed with? Or am I loosing my mind."

For now however he had to keep his focus set on the task at hand, he couldn't get distracted.

"Yo Ash!" Bastian's voice sounded from over the noise of the crowd. "Where'd you go? You missed Goodshaw's speech."

"Sorry, I had to take care of something." He apologised, giving Bastian a look that told him not to ask any further.

"Well come on then, their just about to release the details for the first round." Bastian explained, before dragging Ash back to the front of the crowd.

* * *

"Max! Are they up yet!" The voice of Paul burst through the loud complex, snapping the young boy out of his daze. He looked back to where he had heard him and saw the rest of the group waiting expectantly. Paul stood side by side with Dawn, holding her hand in his. Max chuckled at him. He was no longer the cold hearted man he once was, no matter how much he refused to accept it.

"Yeah that's them! Come on over and have a look." Max shouted back to them, waving them over. The group gathered around the scoreboards that were displayed around the room. They currently shown the recently decided match fixtures for the first round.

"Well then who do we all battle then?" Gary called out from the back, making his way to the front to get a better look.

"Found mine already!" Mallow announced, pointing to her name which was near the top of the list. "I'm battling Crasher Wake, should be easy enough." She said confidently.

Brock looked through the long list of names, trying to pick out those he recognised. It didn't take him long until he came across a familiar name.

"Hey Paul. I've found your match." He called to the other man. "You'll be facing someone called Chris Hanson from the Johto region. Can't say I have ever heard of him."

"Neither have I. Which means this should be easy." Paul stated confidently. He looked back to the board, almost immediately spotting Gladion's name amongst the list. "Looks like you'll be facing Drake in the first round Gladion. I'd pray to Arceus if I were you."

"Drake? As in Hoenn elite four member Drake?" He screeched, taking a closer look at the scoreboard. "Oh Arceus give me strength." Any confidence that he had previously had now shrivelled up and fallen away.

They returned their attention to the list once more, still looking for the names of the two Kanto natives amongst the group. "Found Misty!" Max called out, pointing to the far right of the screen. "She's facing Flannery. Lucky draw."

"I'd say. This should be easy then." Misty cheered confidently, happy with the draw of an almost certain victory. "Then that just leaves Gary then." She stated, as everyone once more returned their attention to the scoreboard.

"There he is!" Mallow called out, pointing out his name on the bottom of the screen.

"You'll be facing Volkner. Not the easiest of starts huh?" Broke questioned him. Instead of one of Gary's usual quirky responses however, Brock was treated with silence. He looked to Gary who's eyes were currently fixed in the scoreboard. Unmoving and unwavering.

"Gary you okay over there? Did you hear me?" Brock questioned once more, pushing slightly on his shoulder. He still remained silent. Eyes unmoving and locked on the scoreboard

"Gary? Are you okay? You're scaring me." Mallow now spoke to him, tugging on his shoulder to grab his attention. He finally broke from his trance, but only momentarily. He slowly rose his hand to the level of the bottom of the scoreboard, pointing at one of the battles that lay at the bottom of the list. "Someone please tell me I'm not imagining that." He said, his tone taking those around him by surprise. It wavered with uncertainty and fear.

Brock knelt down to get a closer look, recoiling as soon as he did so. He looked even closer, feeling like his eyes were betraying him. But they weren't. The name he saw was really there.

"Brock..." May spoke up, taking a step towards the older man, but she stopped as he spoke. His voice matched Gary's from a moment before.

"Round 1, battle number seven hundred and thirty." He began to read out from the board. "This Battle will take place at 4:45 today in arena 4 and will be between Ardyn Shimada from Goldenrod City, Johto and..." He paused before reading the name, sharing a knowing look with Gary. Neither could quite believe what they had read. "And Ash Ketchum." He finished, taking a standing position once more.

The group had all recoiled at the mention of the name. All rushing to see it for themselves, not believing what Brock had said was the truth. But they could all see it now. The proof was right in front of them. He was here. He wasn't dead. He was back.

Brock stood still, attempting to comprehend what had just happened. His best friend. His best friend that he thought had been dead for four years was alive, and he was here. Most likely in the very same room as him. He couldn't believe it.

Next to him Misty thought similar thoughts, unable to come to grips with the fact that he was back. Everything had pointed to him being dead. No sightings. No contact. But she could see why there hadn't been any. The picture that matched his name on the screen looked nothing like the old Ash. The only comparison that could be drawn was his eyes.

May and Max stared at each other, neither unsure of what to say. Max especially was overwhelmed by the news. The person he looked up to and moulded his battle style after wasn't dead. He was here, competing in the very same tournament he was going to be.

Dawn had already started crying, her head buried into Paul's neck. Paul himself couldn't believe it. He had still believed Ash was alive but even that couldn't have had prepared him for this. It seemed the day he would return was today. On his shoulder sat Pikachu who bounced in joy at the news. His trainer was here. He'd get to see him again.

Gary held Mallow as the tears of joy began to fall. Saying the girl was overjoyed would have been an incredible understatement. Her hopes had come true, Ash had returned and hopefully he could finally fix everything. This thought lead her to look towards Lillie who had been quite until this point.

The older girl had collapsed to the ground, supported by her brother who'd reacted quickly to hold her up. Her head buried into his neck as the tears began to flow like a river. He held her there for what felt like years, but in reality was only a few minutes until she begun to calm down. Nobody had still said anything. They remained in silence. Nobody completely sure of what to say.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." Lillie's muffled voice sounded as she began to sit up again. Her eyes were bloodshot but her face adorned a smile that hadn't been seen in years. It was genuine. One of pure happiness.

"No it isn't. This is real. He really is back." Gary spoke, holding her closely. Everyone looked to each other, the looks of shock and joy now present on everyone's face. Their celebrations didn't go unnoticed by a passing by jackal pokemon who was making it's way back to its trainer. It smiled as it passed them, knowing that they'd be soon reunited.

* * *

The trio of Ash, Bastian and N, now knowing their opponents for the first round hastily made their way out of the central hub and into the training grounds, hoping to get as much last minute training in before their matches.

"So have any of us actually ever heard of anyone we're facing?" Bastian asked, looking between the other two.

"Nope. Which means this'll be easy." N smirked, removing two pokeballs from his belt.

"So who are you going to use, because if this is going to be as easy as you think it will then I'm just going to use Dusknoir." Bastian said, twirling the ghost types ball around in his hand.

"I'll probably only need Zoroark." N said, referring to the pokemon that currently walked alongside him. "What about you Ash?" He called to the other man, who so far has been silent.

"I'm going to let Gallade get a run out. This should be easy for him." Ash replied smugly, releasing the psychic type from its ball. "You hear that Gallade?" He asked him as he materialised beside him.

" _Indeed I did master. I'm honoured to be your first choice." He said honourably, to which had chuckled slightly_.

"You do not need to thank me, it was an obvious choice." Ash replied, patting his pokemon on the back. "We want to make a good first impression, your the best to do that." Ash returned his attention back to his two companions, noticing they had come to a stop at the far end of the training grounds, claiming one of the grounds for themselves.

"Hey N, how about a warm up?" Bastian called out.

"Oh your on! 3v3 sound good?" N called right back, adorning a look that spoke 'your going down.'

As the two called out their first pokemon, Ash slid of to the side with Gallade in tow. " _So master, when do you think this tournament will offer its first challenge?_ " Gallade asked Ash.

"That all depends on you Gallade. I don't want to reveal anyone else unless absolutely necessary so the first three rounds are all yours, as long as you can handle them."

" _You hold a lot of confidence in me don't you?_ "

"With good reason Gallade. I have faith you'll crush the early opposition." He backed up his claim, bringing another pokeball into his hand. Wordlessly he threw it into the air as Garchomp appeared before them. "Besides, if we run into any issues this guy will have us covered." Ash said as Garchomp drew an offensive stance.

" _Your right about that. It appears almost impossible for us not to win this thing._ " Gallade stated, receiving a wary look from the dragon type.

" _Overconfidence won't get you anywhere. You must stay focused._ " Garchomp stated flatly, casting a wary look towards Gallade.

"Let's not start arguing you two. But like Garchomp said Gallade, stay focused on the task at hand." Ash told him, receiving a nod in response. "We came here for one reason only, to win this tournament. We may now have other issues on our hands, but that won't change anything. We're still going to win."

 _Time Skip: 4:45pm_

Ash sat in the locker room, Gallade beside him as they waited for the announcement to make their way onto the battle stage. The roar of the crowd above them was a sound he had not heard in years, and soon they'd be cheering his name once more. For the first time in years.

" _You okay Ash?_ " Gallade spoke up from his side, his expression slightly worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm just beginning to realise the significance of the situation." He spoke, playing down his pokemon's worries.

He dug his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out the picture he'd shown to Kukui the day before. Upon seeing the item, Gallade wrapped an arm around his trainer.

" _Don't worry master. You'll do fine._ " Gallade said.

"She's going to be up there isn't she? They all are." Ash asked shakily.

" _They are, and you're going to go out there and show them all how strong you've become._ " Gallade replied encouragingly, receiving a small smirk from Ash. " _And if that's not enough, do it for her Ash._ "

"Your right. Thanks Gallade, you always know what to say." Ash said, giving his pokemon a quick hug.

" _Any time Ash._ "

"Well we'll most likely be called out any minute, so you'll have to go back in the ball." Ash reminded Gallade, who nodded in understanding before being recalled. Ash sat in silence awaiting the call, or he would have if it wasn't for a familiar face that appeared next to him.

"Oh hey Ash!" He looked up to see that Bastian has just entered the room. Luckily for them their battles had both been scheduled one after the other.

"Hey Bastian, how did it go?" Ash asked, already knowing the answer.

"Swept him, barely even got a hit on me." He replied with an evident bounce in his step.

"Glad to hear it, told you you'd be fine." Ash said as he extended his fist, bumping it with Bastian's

Before they could continue the conversation however, the booming voice of the announcer sounded signalling that the battle was ready to begin. The two said their goodbyes and Ash made his way out onto the battlefield.

He knew the crowd was huge, but he didn't expect this many people. The place was packed. There was thousands of people all packed into the arena, and amongst them people somewhere was his friends, ready to cheer him on.

He shuddered slightly as the pressure of the situation began to get to him again, but once more a calming voice came to his aid.

" _Relax chosen one, your going to do great._ " The voice he had heard earlier at the main hub returned, attempting to ease his nerves. He remembered it mentioning to him to refer to it as Renegade.

"Renegade? Is that you?" He thought to himself, greeting the voice without hostility this time.

" _I'm glad you grace me with kinder words this time Ash._ " It spoke softly, yet still with its cold tone.

"Sorry about that, but with everything that's happened over the past day it's hard to know who I can trust right now. Everything is just changing so fast. Plus you've got to remember to me your just a voice in my head."

" _I understand Ash. I don't expect you to trust me, but I am real and I only wish to help you. Like right now, I thought you could use a calming voice._ " Renegade stated, nailing the head on the coffin.

"You've got that right."

" _So like I said don't worry, I've seen your Gallade battle. He will dominate this match._ "

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ash told it, his eyes washing over the crowd in search of any sign of them.

" _Ah yes, this is the first your friends will have seen you since you left won't it. Do not focus on it Ash, if you start panicking again I'll be here to calm you down._ "

"Calm me down, how exactly?" Ash asked, confused by the statement.

" _I have my methods. Just trust me Ash, I've got your back._ " Renegade said reassuringly, not completely answering the question.

"Thanks Renegade, it's actually kind off nice having you here. No matter how weird this would sound to someone else."

" _Don't worry about it Ash, now go get him._ " So Ash made his way out onto the battleground. A surge of newly found confidence within him.

The two battlers took position on opposite sides of the field, looking towards the referee to get the battle under way.

"Alright! This battle will be a 3v3 match between Ardyn Shimada of Goldenrod City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Are both trainers ready!?" Receiving a nod from both of them, he declared the battle to begin. "Alright trainers send out your first pokemon!"

Ardyn started things off, immediately grabbing the first ball on his belt. "Noctowl, let's go!" On the left side of the field the owl pokemon appeared, sending a blank stare towards Ash.

Despite the evident type disadvantage, Ash still had full confidence in his original plan. "Gallade, en garde!" The fighting type appeared to the right of the field, sending an icy stare down the battlefield.

"Right Noctowl, we've got a massive advantage. This should be easy! Put that fighting type in the ground!" Ardyn called to his pokemon, causing Gallade to double back in laughter.

" _Is he serious master?_ " Gallade spoke to Ash through aura, attempting to stifle his laugh.

"I think he is. More the reason to crush him." Ash communicated back, awaiting Ardyn on making the first move.

"Noctowl, start things off with Air Slash!" Ardyn ordered. Noctowl took to the skies at great speed. Raising it's wings above its head it formed a bright blue energy and fired it towards Gallade.

"They'll have to do better than that, Gallade counter with Pyscho Cut!" Ash ordered back. Gallade's forearms began to glow bright blue before swinging them, unleashing a barrage of crescent shaped projectiles towards Noctowl.

"Noctowl, get out of..." Ardyn began to call, but the speed of Gallade's attack was to fast to counter, as it landed a direct hit on the owl pokemon who fell to the ground, already struggling to get back up. "Come on Noctowl, get back up!" It eventually obliged, however it struggled to support itself.

"Gallade, put it out of its misery. Ice Punch!" Ash ordered, as Gallade's fists were surrounded by an icy energy. He lunged at breakneck speed towards his opponent, once more not allowing any time for Ardyn to react. The punch connected swiftly with the owl pokemon, causing it to once more fall to the ground. However this time it didn't get back up.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Ardyn send out your next pokemon!" The referee called to a stunned Ardyn, who was still in shock of the shear power of the pokemon that stood across the field from him.

* * *

"Oh my Arceus! Did you see that!" Max shouted from the stands above the battleground, bounding up and down in his seat.

"I blinked. Must have missed it." May replied, at a loss of words for what she just saw.

"His Gallade absolutely crushed Ardyn's Noctowl!" Bonnie shouted, sharing Max's enthusiasm.

"Ardyn is about to be torn apart!" Max shouted again, returning his attention back to the battle.

* * *

"You won't win the next one so easily! Typhlosion let's go!" Ardyn shouted, releasing the fire type starter onto the field. Gallade only smirked, now knowing who his next victim would be.

"I'll give you first move again Ardyn." Ash teased, angering his opponent.

"We'll show you! Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Ardyn called to his starter. The flames on Typhlosion's back grew ignited as it released the stream of fire from its mouth.

"Gallade, take it head on and use Close Combat!" Ash called to Gallade, who smirked at the reckless strategy. Following the order he took off once more at lightning speed and dove straight through the torrent of fire, striking Typhlosion with a barrage of kicks and punches once reaching the end. The sudden attack took the fire type of guard, as once again one of Ardyn's pokemon were demolished. This time in just one attack.

The crowd fell silent as they watched Typhlosion fall to the ground unmoving, before erupting into a chorus of cheers. Gallade jumped back from the unconscious fire type and crouched down in front of Ash.

"I knew you were strong Gallade but one attack? That's just showing off." Ash joked to his pokemon.

" _You said to make a good first impression. That's what I did._ " He smugly shot back, earning a hearty laugh from Ash.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Ardyn send out your final pokemon!" The referee called.

"This is our last chance to salvage something! Scizor let's go!" Ardyn sent out his final pokemon, the pincer armed bug type.

"Alright Scizor use Bullet Punch!" Ardyn called. Scizor's pincers began to glow bright blue, as he lunged towards Gallade across the battlefield.

"Gallade, meet it with your own!" In response Gallade's arm also began to glow blue, as he met Scizor head on in the middle of the battlefield. The two clashed, pushing each other back the way they came as the attacks cancelled each other out.

Ardyn groaned in frustration as he called out another attack. "Scizor use Superpower!"

"Gallade get in behind and use Fire Punch!" Ash called the counter, causing Ardyn to gasp at the unexpected attack. This Gallade had a counter to everything.

Before Scizor could stop his attack, Gallade had already flanked around him, hitting him from behind with countless fiery hits, bringing the bug type to the edge of its limit. Scizor stumbled back to his trainer, but continued to hold its offensive stance.

"Scizor let's go out in style! X-scissor!" The bug type crossed its pincers across it's chest, as they were surrounded by a red hue. He launched himself towards Gallade in one final attempt to inflict some damage, but once more Gallade had an answer.

"Stop him in his tracks Gallade, Drain Punch!" Ash ordered Gallade, who proceeded to surround his fists with a green form of energy before unleashing another barrage of punches upon his helpless opponent, who fell to the ground like the others. Defeated with ease.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Ardyn is out of usable pokemon which means Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner!" The referee called, confirming the dominant win in Ash's favour.

"Return Scizor, you tried your best." Ardyn said, proud of his pokemon's attempt. The two trainers moved to meet in the middle of the field, shaking hands.

"That Gallade of yours is incredible. I've never seen anything like it before. So don't make me look bad, you better win this thing!" Ardyn told Ash, gripping his hand tightly.

"You can count on it." Ash simply replied, before turning away and making his way back down the tunnel with Gallade by his side.

* * *

 _Time: 8:00pm_

"Already ten minutes late. For the love of Arceus where are you N." Ash though to himself, drumming his fingers on the table he sat at. He had returned to the same coffee shop he'd met Kukui at the previous day. The coffee was just to good to stay away from.

" _It would appear he has stood you up, Ash._ " As shrill voice sounded, snapping Ash's eyes open. It was in his head. It wasn't Renegade. Krystal flinched slightly from upon his shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you." Ash growled.

" _How rude Ash, where are your manners. I'm even disappointed you don't recognise my voice._ " It teased.

"Fuck you."

" _I can sense the anger growing within you Ash, and with that I grow more powerful. The darkness grows from within you, and soon it will take over._ "

"Bullshit." Ash spat, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

" _You can't fight it Ash. Your fate has been set in stone._ " The voice said, fading away to nothing.

"Arceus I am going insane. What in the Distortion World is going on with me." Ash thought, putting his head in his hands.

"I've got to beat it. There's to much at stake."

"Ash, you okay there?" Looking up, Ash saw that N had finally arrived. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He joked as he took a seat across from Ash.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Ash lied. He'd speak to N about it later. "So what is it you wanted to talk about anyway?" Ash asked N, recalling the original reason they were here.

"Yeah..." N started slowly. "You remember Hilda don't you?" He asked Ash.

"Hilda? As in the Hilda you were and most likely still are head over heals in love with." Ash joked.

"Yes that Hilda." N huffed, rolling his eyes at the raven haired man. "Well as it turns out she's here to compete."

"Really? Well are you going to talk to her?" Ash asked.

"Well yeah I want to but... what do I say to someone that I haven't seen for over two years. Someone that I left without a word."

"I'm not you N. So I can't put that into words for you. Just be honest with her. Tell her that you've missed her. If you two were as close as you said I'm sure she'll be happy to get you back." Ash said reassuringly.

"I hope your right Ash." N said, shooting Ash a small smile. Curiosity then took over him. "Say Ash, have you ever had anyone special in your life?" He asked. The sudden drop of Ash's expression not going unnoticed by him.

"Depends how you look at it." He simply said as he pulled out the photo from his pocket once more, slowly moving it across the table to N. "You ever wander why I carry that thing about with me?"

"I've thought about it before yes." N replied.

"Well it's something that holds a lot to me. It captured the moment that I last truly remember being happy. It was taken the day before I left." Ash spoke softly.

"An old friend you were quite fond of I guess." N said.

"That'd be an understatement."

"So who was she?" N asked slowly, understanding that it wouldn't be a wise idea to press Ash to much on the subject."

"Her name is Lillie. The only girl that I've ever loved, and the only one I ever will. She was one of the ones I left behind to chase this stupid thing." Ash said, motioning to the gem that hung around his neck. "I just didn't realise how important she was to me until I'd already left."

"As in that girl you met when you first came here? Damn." N spoke, slightly shocked by the side of Ash that was rarely seen. Ash reached into his pocket, showing N the same picture he'd shown Kukui the day prior.

"I was just to stupid to realise it back then." He spoke bitterly.

"Why haven't you went back to her?"

"The person you meet tonight will be able to help you answer that question." Ash spoke, ignoring the confused look.

"There's always second chances Ash. She's still out there." N said, trying to reassure Ash to little success. "Why have you never talked about her before." N asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"When I'm upset N, I shut myself down. Whatever motivation I have left shrivels up and hides. I tell myself that nobody cares about my problems, nobody cares about me. Even though deep down I know some people do." Ash took a sip of coffee before continuing. "So I turn my mind to all the negative things I can possibly imagine. I give myself pain to block out the memories. I think I deserve it. I don't understand why I do, but that's just who I am." Ash finished, staring down at the cup.

"Ash..." N began, stunned by the sudden burst of emotion.

"I'm loosing it N." Ash choked. "I'm going insane. I'm losing my mind. I'm hearing voices and I see visions in my sleep. I'm being torn apart form the inside. And that isn't even the worst part. I thought I could handle the pain of being away from her, but I can't. It hurts just to damn much."

N couldn't even usher a response. Ash's cold exterior had never even so much as wavered in front of him, and now it had crumbled completely leaving the broken shell of a man in front of him. Which left him surprised when he noticed Ash had called out Darkrai.

"Darkrai, take N to the meeting point. I need to go back to the hotel and think some stuff over." Ash stated, raising his hand to any protest the nightmare pokemon or N may have, before slowly trudging out of the coffee shop.

"What was all that about?" Darkrai asked, worried for his trainer.

"I wish I knew Darkrai. I believe there is more to him than any of us understand." N simply responded.

* * *

 _Time: 11:00pm_

"You've got to be kidding me." N stated in awe, turning back to look at Darkrai who floated behind him. "Dialga!?" He shouted, turning back to look at the Lord of Time who stood in front of him.

"It's good to finally meet you N." Dialga boomed.

"You too Dialga. But I must ask, why am I here?" N asked, still in shock.

"You are here because a new danger threatens the world. A threat that if not dealt with quickly could destroy our planet." Dialga answered. Both Dialga and Darkrai proceeded to explain to N what Ash had been told the night prior.

"So Arceus is our threat, that I understand but I still don't get why I fit into all of this." N said, confused by the whole subject.

"Your allegiance with Reshiram is one that cannot go ignored N. In a fight against legends only other legends will suffice. It may seam like a lot to ask, but I ask for you to stand by us along with Reshiram to fight Arceus." Dialga spoke once more.

N looked to Darkrai and then back to Dialga. It wasn't a hard decision to make. "If it means there's a better chance at saving the world then I'll do it." He replied.

"Excellent!" Dialga exclaimed. "Just be aware, the dangers you may face N won't be like any other you've faced before. There's a risk that some of us won't make it. I don't expect you to risk your life for this." Dialga continued.

N turned to Darkrai, now understanding what Ash had meant earlier. "This is why Ash hasn't went back to them isn't it. He wants to keep them safe." N stated.

Darkrai floated forward. "Indeed it is. If they don't know about this then they won't be able to be hurt by it, and if we win and make it out the other side, that's when he'll go back. No matter how much it pains him to stay away." Darkrai said solemnly on behalf of his trainer.

"So be it Dialga. I'll fight alongside you." N stated confidently, earning a sincere smile from the legendary.

"Thank you N. It means a lot. Now we just need to get to action with our first task."

"Being what exactly?" Darkrai spoke up.

"We already have Reshiram on our side, now we need Zekrom."

"And how are we going to do that?" N asked.

"We're going to have to pull Ash out of his slump, because he's the one who's going to go and catch him. I'd explain more N but without Ash here there's isn't much point. I hope we can meet again in two days time." Dialga declared.

"Sounds reasonable. I'll be sure to inform Ash." With a nod from the Lord of Time, both N and Darkrai retreated back into the forest back towards the city.

* * *

Ash stood alone on the balcony that looked over the desolate streets below. His mind a mess of thoughts and worries. Sceptile and Absol slept in the room behind him, both unaware of the turmoil that currently swam through his head.

"This is getting out of hand. All I feel is darkness. It's getting harder to fight. Harder to ignore." He ushered breathlessly, words lost to the wind.

"There's to much pressure on me. To many memories that I can't forget. This thing actually is beginning to take me over. It knows I'm weak." The movement behind him went unnoticed by Ash.

"How does it already have such a strong grip. How long has it been doing this?"

"Ash." A voice called out behind him. Turning around he saw his best friend. He didn't know how he'd gotten in or why he was here, but one thing was for certain. He was a happy to see him.

"N? What are you doing here?" Ash asked him, unsure of how much he had heard.

"I'm here to check up on you. Didn't think I'd leave you by your self did you?" N answered, motioning for Ash to follow him back inside.

"You were worried about me?" Ash asked him. A question that N found outright stupid.

"What kind of a question is that Ash? Of course I was." N said. "And so does Bastian, and all of your pokemon. So please, let us help you fight this Ash. We're here for you."

Ash just stared wide eyed at the green haired man next to him. It was evident to him now that N had overheard him but he didn't care now. The knowledge that he had friends willing to try and guide him through this mess almost brought a tear to his eye. It ignited a new found hopefulness within him. At least for now anyway.

"Thanks N. I don't know where I'd be without you. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me, or even for what your about to try and do. You truly are an extraordinary person." Ash let out, the rarely shown emotion now seemingly splicing out of him. A sight that N welcomed.

"Come here big guy." N pulled Ash into a bear hug. "Your going to be fine. I promise you. We'll guide you through this." He whispered to his ear. For now both of them would remain hopeful for what the future held, but nothing in Ash Ketchum's life ever goes as planned.

" _All in due time, Ash. Soon you'll be mine._ "

* * *

For the second night in a row, Lillie found herself standing at her balcony as the clocks hit midnight. This time however she was not alone. She had been joined by Lana.

"You okay Lillie?" Lana asked.

"I don't even know right now Lana. I'm overwhelmed. I just can't believe it." Lillie spoke softly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the wind.

"I can't believe it either, I don't think any of us can. But he really is here. And he'll come back for you Lillie."

"I know he will, he's not broke a promise yet." She spoke cheerfully, holding the photo that had been taken of them.

"There was something strange though." Lana said, gaining Lillie's attention once more. "I watched his battle. Something seemed different about him but I'm not quite sure what." Lana said.

"I know what you mean Lana, but it's been four years. Anyone will change in that amount of time." Lillie contradicted. An answer that Lana seemed content with.

"Yeah I suppose your right. Anyway we can talk about it tomorrow, I'm too tired to stay up any longer and I think your the same." Lana said as she walked back into the hotel room and making for the door.

"Yeah I suppose your right." Lillie agreed, following the girl back inside and pulling the sliding door closed behind her before drawing the curtains. "Good night Lana." She whispered as Lillie walked out the door.

"Night Lillie" She whispered back, careful not to wake the sleeping form of Ninetales who lay at the other side of the room. Deciding to follow Lana's advice, she got changed and ready for bed, as her mind started to race again.

"I've felt anxious. I've felt alone. I've felt sad and restless." She whispered as she slid under the covers.

"I was irritated and angry that you left. Your disappearance deprived me of my happiness."

"You being apart from me turned by heart black. You left a void that agonised me everyday." She pulled the covers closer, rapping them around her chin.

"But now you've came back. Like I knew you one day would." She still whispered to herself, a smile pulling on her lips. "It won't be long until I can see you again. Hear you again. Hold you again. It won't be long now." She finished, yawning as she did so.

She allowed herself to fall asleep. The first night of sleep she'd had in years that would go without nightmares. Without shedding any tears, and without heartbreak. Tomorrow was the start of a new beginning. A new chapter in her life. A new chapter for the world.

From tomorrow, nothing would ever be the same again.


	4. Unova-Bound

**Chapter 4: Unova Bound**

 **Author's Note: So this chapter is shorter than usual as most of you will probably realise. I don't really have an excuse other than being ill. However i have at least been able to meet my goal of uploading every Monday, so I'll continue to try and keep that up.**

 **Also to all of you who have been leaving reviews, I really appreciate it. Your reviews are motivating me further to continue this story. So thanks a lot.**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy this slightly poorer quality chapter, but hopefully everything will be back to normal for next week's**

 **~Rayviar~**

* * *

For the second day in a row, the remaining trainers who had made it through the first round gathered in the main hub awaiting the draw for the second round to be announced. N and Ash had arrived later than expected and because of this hadn't been able to find Bastian so they went on by themselves.

"So walk me through this again N. I'm to go to Dragonspiral Tower, meet Zekrom and then catch him?" Ash asked his companion, still slightly ludicrous at the idea that he'd only been told the night prior.

"Well that's what Dialga told me. Sorry it's so out of the blue." N replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Having Zekrom around to back me up might be useful." Ash said, before the two moved their attention towards the screens positioned around the room. "Looks like that's the results up." They made their way over, immediately noticing that Ash would be taking place in one of the early battles.

"Your facing some guy called Hau. You ever heard of him?" N asked.

"Yeah. I've heard of him alright."

* * *

" _How are you feeling Ash?_ " Renegade's voice cut in as Ash sat in the locker room before his battle.

"Renegade. Good to hear from you again. I'm a lot more relaxed this time." Ash said calmly, picking out Gallade's pokeball.

"T _hat's good to hear Ash. I believe you and your opponent have a slight bit of history._ " Renegade said.

"I guess you could say that. An old companion from the Alola region. However I'm not overly fond of him if I'm honest."

" _I'm guessing he may have a slight liking towards a certain someone that you've got your eye on?_ " Renegade enquired.

"Is there anything you don't know." He joked, receiving a small chuckle in response from Renegade.

" _I know a lot Ash, but get out there and put him in the dirt. Release any anger you have out onto the battlefield. It should act as a good stimulate._ " Renegade spoke, before the sound of his voice disappeared once more.

"What a crazy life I live." Ash said to himself before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Do you guys think Hau even stands a chance?" Mallow asked the rest of the group.

They had all gathered once again to watch Ash's battle, this time joined by the late arrivals from Unova and Alola. They sat close to the edge of the arena on the side that Hau would be competing on. He had already made his way out onto the field and was talking with the referee, presumably about the fact that Ash hadn't yet arrived.

"Well considering Ash actually shows up, then he'll crush him." Paul stated like it was obvious, because it technically was. He doubted anyone in the stadium that wasn't Hau himself thought he stood a chance.

"I know Ash was strong Paul, but shouldn't we still give Hau a chance. He's not exactly a pushover and he's our friend after all." Gladion pointed out.

In response Paul gave a hearty laugh, clearly amused by Gladion's statement. "Okay there are two things wrong with what you just said." Paul fired back, giving Gladion a bemused look. "One there is no way in the Distortion World that he stands a chance. That Gallade is a monster and I can guarantee that he has even stronger pokemon in reserve. Secondly he is not my friend." Paul spat, the distaste for Hau clear in his voice. His eyes told the group that it was subject he wasn't about to explain.

"I agree with Paul on this one." The group turned to the latest addition to the conversation. Lillie had been mostly quiet the entire time the group had been here, so they had the right to be surprised when she spoke up. "I may not be much of a battler, but that Gallade is like nothing I've ever seen before. The connection between the two of them was incredible. They understood each other perfectly. You can't beat a pokemon and trainer who are that much in sync." She said, voice slightly wavering.

"Lillie's right everyone. Maybe I'm being biased, but from what I saw of the highlights from yesterday, Hau won't stand a chance." This time an even quieter voice spoke up. None other than Delia Ketchum herself, who was in attendance for the first time to watch Ash battle. She hadn't seen her son in what felt like an eternity.

"It would appear that Lillie and Mrs. Ketchum are the only other two people here that see the reality of the situation here. Hau is essentially walking into a gunfight with a knife." Paul stated, turning his attention to the far side of the battlefield as Ash's figure finally emerged from the tunnel.

* * *

"Remember Gallade. No mercy." Ash spoke with a chill in his voice. Gallade held slight concern for his trainers sudden change in attitude, but felt it was best not to ask about it.

" _Yes master, no mercy._ " The two finally made their way onto the field, much to the relief of the impatient crowd. Ash took his place on the pedestal at his side of the field. Across the field was placed another pedestal, upon which his opponent now stood.

"Hau..." Ash drawled out. He held an icy glare on the man across from him. He wanted to unsettle him before he crushed him. Ash knew that he wasn't a threat to him. There was no way he'd even come close to stopping Gallade.

" _Don't let the anger get the best of you Ash. You've got to stay calm._ " The calming voice of Renegade brought him back down to earth. He was right, he needed to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't afford an outburst, not here.

"Are both trainers ready!" The referee finally shouted. Both Ash and Hau nodded in response. "Alright then, trainers send out your first pokemon!"

Hau went first, grabbing a ball from his belt. "Your going down Ash, Crawdaunt let's go!" He shouted as the red crustacean emerged onto the battlefield. However Hau's enthusiasm dropped as his opponent didn't call out a pokemon. Instead all that came from the other side of the field was a slow and dark laugh. " _What happened to you Ash..._ " Hau thought to himself.

Ash meanwhile couldn't hide his amusement. Hau thought he could beat him, and with a type disadvantage at that. He was going to enjoy this. "Gallade, stand by." Ash announced in a soft and cold tone. One that Hau found very unsettling. Ash's cold demeanour had the whole stadium on edge.

"If you aren't going to start this thing then I will. Gallade, Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted, catching Hau of guard. In the blink of an eye, Gallade took to the air, a wavy green aura surrounding his right arm.

"Argh! Crawdaunt counter with Night Slash!" Hau called out in a panic to his pokemon. However before Crawdaunt could even charge its attack it had already been struck down by a quickly dispatched Leaf Blade. Gallade's speed was just something else.

"C'mon Crawdaunt, back on your feet!" Hau shouted at the crab, who struggled to comply. It shakily got itself back on all four legs, staggering as it did so. "That's it Crawdaunt, now Crabhammer!" He shouted confidently. The crab pokemon stumbled it's way across the battlefield, charging its attack as it did so.

"Gallade." Ash called out. Gallade even had enough time to look round to his trainer. "Take it." He said simply, to which Gallade nodded. Crawdaunt finally reached its target, bringing down its pincer with all the might it had. The attack created a dust cloud which quickly enveloped the two pokemon.

They remained unseen for a few seconds, as the crowd eagerly awaited the dust to disperse to see the result of the attack. When it did, Hau wasn't pleased with what he saw. Gallade had indeed took the attack, which had little to no effect on him. Crawduant lay at his feet, unable to bring itself back to its feet again. Gallade had a foot rested upon the crab's back in a sign of dominance. He pushed the now helpless pokemon into its back. It could fight no longer.

"Crawduant is unable to battle. Hau send out your next pokemon!" The referee called out to a stunned Hau who took a few seconds to comply as he nervously took another pokeball from his belt.

"Alright then, Talonflame your up!" He shouted, as now the fire-flying type would face the wrath of Gallade. "Right Talonflame, no messing about. Brave Bird!" He ordered. Talonflame's body became surrounded by a blue aura as it took to the sky. It flew straight for Gallade, slamming into the psychic type at full force. Talonflame flew back to land in front of his trainer, wincing slightly in recoil.

"Gallade hit him while he's recovering. Thunder Punch." Ash again ordered calmly. He was enjoying watching his opponent struggle. Gallade's fists were surrounded by sparks, which quickly formed into a ball of electrical energy, which connected with Talonflame before either pokemon or trainer could react.

"C'mon Talonflame get up please!" Hau called to his struggling pokemon. Gallade's strength was to much for him as well. The fire type however did not get back up, now the fifth victim of the tournament of Gallade's fire-power.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Hau send out your final pokemon!" The referee called once more. Hau removed the final pokeball from his belt, tossing it unwillingly.

"Roserade, try your best!" Hau called, as the bouquet pokemon appeared in front of him.

" _Hey Ash. Want to finish this in style?_ " Gallade asked Ash, both of them understanding the meaning of the question.

Ash rolled down the sleeve of his coat, unveiling the bracelet that was attached to his right wrist. Placing his hand upon the bracelet, he raised it into the air. "Gallade let's go! Together we become stronger. Mega evolve!" He shouted as the bright light enveloped both him and Gallade.

Once the light died down, Gallade's new appearance could be seen. Red blades now ran along both of his arms. His body now turned white and the spikes on his head elongated. Overall he now gave of a more knightly appearance.

"Shit..." Hau muttered under his breath. Everyone had seen what Gallade could do in his natural state, but mega-evolved? He didn't stand a chance.

Hau was right. He didn't stand a chance. Again with only a couple more moves from Gallade and another string of failed attacks from his Roserade, Ash had won. And he didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Hau is out of usable pokemon! That means the winner of this round is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced, but Ash had already disappeared down the tunnel back to the locker room, with Gallade close behind, leaving a bemused and thoroughly embarrassed Hau alone on the battlefield.

* * *

"I told you Bastian didn't I, you'd have nothing to worry about." Ash said to his white haired friend, punching him lightly on the shoulder as the two walked out of the battle complex.

"Yeah I know, but you know me. Always getting worked up over nothing." Bastian replied sheepishly.

"Keep doing what your doing, and you'll be fine." Ash reassured him. Ash knew that Bastian was a good battler, but even he had been taken slightly off guard by how easily his companion had sailed through the first two rounds, just like himself. The duo made their way through the huge crowd that surrounded the complex, heading straight for what Bastian though was Ash's image of heaven was. He'd grown awfully fond of the little coffee shop. As they walked, Ash let his eyes scan across the crowd, still wary of his constantly changing surroundings.

"Oh shit..." He let out as his eyes landed on one person that stood out from the rest.

"What's up Ash?" Bastian questioned him. As his question was only greeted with silence, he instead followed Ash's eyes to locate the source of his discomfort. Bastian wasn't completely sure what he was expecting, but he definitely didn't expect what he saw. Around thirty feet in front of them, sat on the low wall that signalled the end of the complex grounds sat a girl. She had long brown hair that fell to just beyond her shoulders and wore a red hoodie and black leggings. Next to her stood a Blaziken, a rather intimidating one at that. Like Ash, her eyes washed over the huge crowd.

"I'm guessing you know each other?" Bastian asked Ash, who had frozen on the spot.

"Yeah, an old friend from my time in Hoenn. I know why she's there, she'll be looking for me." Ash states, evidently not overly excited at that prospect.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Bastian asked Ash, who blanked for a second at the question. Remembering he'd left Bastian in the dark about the current dilemmas that were going on. He'd have to explain it to him later.

"I'll explain later, but right now I really need you to distract her so I can get out of here." Ash said, giving Bastian a stare that left him no choice in the situation.

"Alright, but I want answers later." Bastian demanded, before slowly starting to make his way towards the girl. "Wait what's her name?" He asked, turning on his heal to ask Ash. "May." He answered before disappearing into the crowd. Bastian turned around again, before realising he didn't have the slightest clue what to say. He'd just have to wing it.

Bastian never really was good with people. Other than Ash, and sometimes N he very much kept to himself. Being the youngest brother out of three always meant he was picked on by the two elders. His parents never really cared that much either, leading him to the decision of leaving his home when he was fifteen. Upon reaching the Sinnoh region, he had quickly met Ash. The only person that had ever truly understood him.

It was this reclusiveness of his towards humans that led him to prefer the company of pokemon. More specifically, ghost type pokemon. He had left home with only one, the very pokemon that now usually adorned itself upon his left shoulder. Back then the now Banette had been a Shuppet, no stronger than your average wild Pokemon, but with Ash's help and rigorous training techniques he'd moulded the once weak ghost type into one of the strongest, if not the strongest of its kind. To add to the power his starter now held, it also held a mega stone. It had been a gift from Ash upon Shuppet's evolution.

Due to his connection and success with Banette, Bastian decided that he wanted to expertise as a ghost type trainer. Upon revealing his decision to Ash, he was bestowed with yet another gift. Suspecting Bastian's goal to expertise in ghost types, Ash had caught a Duskull a few days prior. Once again through rigorous training, this time without Ash's input it wasn't long until Duskull had evolved twice, into its strongest form, Dusknoir. Bastian continued to expand his array of ghost type pokemon, as well as catching a Swellow to better allow him to travel the regions. Adding to his two current pokemon he also caught a Haunter, Golett, Honedge and a Snorunt. Ash took Bastian on as his apprentice, teaching him all he knew and helping him improve as a trainer. The results over the years had been evident. His now fully evolved team could breeze through most opponents, consisting of a variety of battle styles and secondary typings.

However all of this had led to his social skills, slightly lacking. He sometimes got nervous even talking to Ash or N, which meant talking to new people was a problem area for him. He knew that whoever Ash could have asked him to distract would have been problematic for him, but he quickly realised that introducing himself to Lillie would be one big problem. She was absolutely stunning. Bastian swore to himself that he'd never seen anyone as pretty as her before in his entire life. This left him in a complete mess, unsure of how to start a conversation with the beautiful girl in front of him. He was distracted so much that he hadn't noticed how long he had blanked out.

"Ehm, are you okay?" The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, looking down to meet the source. May was looking up at him, her eyes washed with confusion and a slight tint of worry.

"Who me? Yeah I'm okay just... blanked out for a second." Bastian answered, stuttering slightly as he spoke.

"You sure your okay? You sound a bit on edge to me." May spoke again, her soft voice sounding like music to Bastian's ears. She was genuinely worried about him. She didn't even know him but was still worried.

"Sorry I'm just not very good with people, I'm kind off shy if you haven't already noticed." He answered her sheepishly, giving of an awkward laugh. "It's just, uh, I saw you over here and it looked like you were looking for someone and I thought I'd come and see if I could help you out." He explained. It was partially the truth.

"Oh okay, and yes actually I am looking for someone." May said, sounding suddenly more upbeat. "I'm looking for a man named Ash Ketchum, he's an old friend of mine. Have you seen him anywhere?" She asked him.

"Actually yeah I have. He left a few minutes before I got out here, so I'd think he'd be gone by now." He answered, giving Ash the escape that he needed.

"Oh, well I must have missed him. Always next time I suppose." May said, her upbeat mood disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well hey I know what would cheer you up, how about we go and get some lunch?" Bastian asked, before releasing what he had just said. Where had that came from. He had been a stuttering mess a few moments before.

"Actually yeah that sounds nice." She shot him a beaming smile, surprising him that she actually agreed to the idea. The smile alone was enough to make Bastian almost melt on the spot. "By the way my names May, what's yours?" She asked innocently as she stood, returning Blaziken to its pokeball.

"Bastian. Nice to meet you May." So the two set off, and maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all Bastian thought.

* * *

It had only been a few days prior that Ash had promised himself no more long-haul flights, but here he was again on the back of Charizard soaring through the sky towards the Unova region. He'd only learned about the task that he had to carry out a couple of hours ago. Suddenly being told you had to go and catch a legendary pokemon would surprise anyone. The barer of the news flew to his left, riding on the back of a Braviary. The initial plan was for Ash to go alone, but after his outburst the day prior N insisted that he followed him to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

The long flight gave Ash plenty of time to himself. It would take approximately four hours to reach Dragonspiral Tower, giving him a lot of time to himself and his thoughts.

The last few days couldn't have gone much worse for him. The threat of Arceus he could tell was going to be his toughest challenge yet. He'd faced countless legendary pokemon before, even Arceus himself, but the way in which Dialga portrayed the potential consequences had him on edge. The Lord of Time had been adamant about the dangers that he would face over the coming weeks. The dangers that would prevent him from going back to his friends.

He knew trying to hide from them would be hard. Kukui had told him about their persistence after he had disappeared, so now with himself within arms reach of them it would be a hard task sticking to the shadows. A task that he had to do. To ensure they stayed safe. This was the least of his worries however.

This voice. Real or not he couldn't shake it. It clung to him and refused to let go, growing louder with every passing day. Renegade had told him to fight it, but how do you fight something you can't even see.

" _Maybe I can shake it off, maybe it'll go away. I'll tell myself that everything will be okay. But then one day it will come back, and it'll try again. It will keep trying until it finally gets what it wants, whether that be me dead or not. It's surely only a matter of time._ " He thought to himself.

It should have never happened like this. If he had just learned how to properly conceal and control his aura, then it would have never gotten to him in the first place. But it was to late now. He had to fight it with whatever slim hope he had left. The dark thoughts continued to swirl around his head for the rest of the flight. They eventually landed just outside Dragonspiral Tower, making their way inside the now crumbling ruin of the once great structure.

"Ash?" N's voice broke him from his thoughts. "What's wrong?" N asked, evidently noticing the dip in Ash's attitude since they landed. The green haired man could notice even the slightest change from his companion.

"Nothing N I'm fine." Ash told him. However N didn't buy it for a second.

"Don't lie to me Ash. What's wrong." N pressed. He wanted answers and decided now was when he wanted them.

"I told you N, nothings..." Ash began, however he wasn't given a chance to finish his sentence.

"Bullshit! Stop pretending your okay Ash!" N cut him off, taking him by surprise. "Because your not okay! I know your not okay! For the love of Arceus the whole world can see that your not okay. Other people may not care but Arceus damn I do! Why do you make it so hard for me, so difficult just to talk to you. You don't let anyone help you. If you just told me what the problem was I can guarantee it would make things so much easier!" N finished, even shocking himself at his outburst.

"You already know what's wrong N!" Ash challenged back, referencing the events of the previous night.

"If that's what's bothering you so much then all your doing is playing right into it's hand Ash! The more you let what it says get to you the more control your going to give it!"

"Do you think this is easy N! Do you think I'm not trying to block it out! You don't know understand half the shit I've been through over this last year!" Not receiving a response from N, he turned his back on him and quickly made his way up the next set of stairs not wanting to hear any more of N's argument. He knew a barrage of questions and accusations would come his way later.

N was mad at him. He knew that much but he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't his problem and he needed to keep his nose out of it, and if it meant blocking out N completely to prevent him from getting involved then that's what he'd do. He'd done it before, why not again.

Maybe he was playing right into this things trap, but suddenly that didn't seem so bad any more. Maybe it could take all the pain away. Maybe it was destined to take him over. Maybe it already had.

* * *

For the second time since they'd arrived, Gary and Mallow sat alone at a booth in the pokemon centre. The moon hung high in the sky through the window beside them. The others had long retired for the night, leaving the duo to sit in silence. When Mallow was silent for this long, Gary knew that she was worried about something, and he could bet his life he knew what it was related to.

Ash's sudden reappearance had taken the group massively by shock. At the time they had all been overjoyed, the friend they'd missed for years was back, he was alive. Who wouldn't be happy that he was back. It wasn't till a few hours after his first battle that they came to a realisation.

Why did he not tell them? Why had he not talked to them?

He was avoiding them, that much Gary knew. There was no way that Ash didn't know they were here. This combined with his unusual behaviour on the battlefield didn't make much sense.

"He's changed hasn't he? He's not the same person any more." Mallow spoke up, as if she could read Gary's mind. He wondered sometimes if the younger girl genuinely could read his mind.

"What do you mean Mallow?" Gary asked, playing dumb to the statement.

"That Ash that we saw today against Hau. I saw it, Lillie saw it, you saw it. He's not the same. He's not the same Ash we knew four years ago." Mallow may have been one of the youngest members of the group, but she was one of the smartest. She always could pick up on things others didn't.

As much as Gary didn't want to admit it she was right. The evidence was in his battle attitude alone. Colder and more aggressive than it once was, he'd beaten Hau's pokemon within an inch of their life's with barely any effort and utterly no remorse. Something had definitely changed.

"Perhaps I can help you figure this out then." A new voice spoke from beside them. The duo turned around to see May and a white haired boy now standing next to them.

"And you are?" Gary asked curiously.

"This is Bastian." May spoke up for him. "And he'll be able to answer any questions you have about Ash." She explained. Gary and Mallow both turned to look at him, both sporting the same confused expression.

"I met Ash a few years ago, I've been one of only two people that he's kept contact with since he left. If there's anyone who knows the 'new' Ash, then it's me." Bastian explained, not wanting to meet the gaze of Gary and Mallow.

"May how did you find him?" Mallow asked curiously.

"I actually found him while looking for Ash. We went out for lunch and he explained that him and Ash are actually very close." May explained, blushing slightly.

"Well then." Mallow started, turning towards Bastian. "Prepare yourself because I've got a lot of questions." Bastian visually paled. He didn't know the girl but he could tell she was hell-bent on finding out as much as possible.

"So let's begin shall we? How do you know Ash?" Mallow said quickly, cutting straight to the chase.

"After I left home I wandered around the Sinnoh region for a while. Eventually I ran into him and he asked for my help in finding some relic. The original plan was for me to leave after we found it, but here I am. Almost three years down the line and I'm still with him." Bastian answered, still slightly worried about the girl across from him.

"Alright, next question." Mallow began again. Bastian groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _"You have the audacity to challenge me. You aren't as smart as you appear to be."_

 _"You are insane. You can't possibly believe that you can get to him."_

 _"You can't stop me Giratina. You won't stop me. Arceus gave me a duty and I won't fail him."_

 _"You may be able to get in his head, but I can counteract you."_

 _"Take one look at him and tell yourself that again."_

 _"..."_

 _"We can both see that he's giving in Giratina. Don't tell me you can't see it. He is but a puppet and I'm the one holding the strings. Just give up already."_

 _"Never."_

 _"Your stupidity continues to impress me. So be it then. I look forward to our next encounter, but I assure you it will be under very different circumstances."_

The other pokemon vanished, seemingly without a trace. The space it inhabited a few seconds prior now empty.

Giratina followed, the dark vortex leading to the Distortion World appearing below him. Taking a strive into the air, the ruler of the underworld took a sharp turn before plummeting back into its home world.

 _"I won't fail you Ash, just hold on a little longer."_


	5. Blank Space

**Chapter 5: Blank Space**

 **Author's Note: So guys it been a while. I don't really have an excuse for not updating this story for so long, but due to a mixture of my final exams before leaving school and some issues at home I haven't been able to update. However I've now left school and have a lot of free time to get on with this story so expect much more regular updates, hopefully back to once a week.**

 **I'd also like to use this opportunity to point out that this story will not follow in the steps of others on this site. As I've stated before I wan't to make this story as unique as possible from others so if you are expecting a normal story with a happy ending or a perfect love story then that's not what you'll be getting, at least not until the very end or the possible sequel I plan to write.**

 **Also now that I have more free time I want to write another story alongside this one. My plan was to either write a Rayshipping story or a series of one-shots so if any of you guys would like to see either of those then please let me know.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

 **~Rayviar~**

* * *

If Ash had asked himself where he'd expected himself to be at this moment in time a week prior, he probably wouldn't have went with standing at the top of Dragonspiral Tower in the middle of a thunderstorm. Yet here he was standing at the top of Dragonspiral Tower in the middle of a thunderstorm.

He wasn't alone. He had allowed N to tag along with him on this short trip. A decision that he was now regretting. His green haired companion had been nothing if not annoying since the moment they had departed, constantly asking him questions or being overly paranoid about Ash's state of mind. If anything the constant nagging was just adding to his annoyance. As each day that that passed that he'd been reacquainted with N, his tolerance for the man had grown slimmer. Ash had spent four years in the wilderness with little to no human interaction at all. He didn't need N to tell him what to do and what he should be worried about. If he'd made it that long without any assistance he didn't need it now.

Ash did however understand that N was only trying to help, as any good friend would do. However Ash hoped that he'd now made it painstakingly clear to N that he did not want any help. For two reasons. Firstly even though N had a much higher than average understanding of the more mysterious happenings that went on within the pokemon world, there was no way in the Distortion world that he'd be able to offer any useful insight into his current predicament. A theory that so far had been backed up by N's lack of suggestions on what Ash should do. A first hand example that Ash had used to try and convince him to yield his efforts. Yet still he pestered.

Secondly was a reason that he hadn't yet mentioned to N. He wasn't planning on telling him anyway however, as Ash himself wasn't yet sure if he was going to carry through with it. In a way Ash was happy to back amongst the constant company of other people, but the four years of living in seclusion had adapted him into a very reclusive person and he'd found out the unusual lifestyle of living of the wilderness was one that suited him very much. The potential second disappearance had caused so much of an internal debate for him that he'd written up reasons to either leave or to stay. Ash pulled out an old tattered notebook that he kept in his jacket pocket, unclasping the pen attached to the top. Before writing in anything else, he glossed over what had already been jotted down.

"Reasons for leaving:

 _I've already spend four years living away from others. I am evidently capable of living in seclusion and faced little challenge in doing so and have enjoyed this lifestyle over the years. It's suits me._

 _Since returning I've faced nothing but problems. Kukui has heaped a whole load of pressure onto me to try and find one of the ultra beasts. I don't even know what they look like. Dialga's has enrolled me into some ludicrous apocalypse bullshit, and now I'm wandering about with two voices in my head that I'm not even sure if they are real or just me going crazy._

 _If I leave as quickly as I returned it'll be like I've never been back. Everyone can carry on with their lives and pretend that I'm still lost in time or dead in the woods somewhere. I won't have to risk hurting any of them ever again."_

Ash himself even knew that the last reason was a stretch. He knew that leaving again would essentially be twisting the knife as he pulled it out of the wound he'd already inflicted, but it didn't stop part of him from still wanting to leave. Trying not to get into another debate with himself, he flicked over the page landing on his list for staying.

"Reasons for staying:

 _Although I enjoy the more peaceful lifestyle of being away from all the fuss of everyday life, it isn't right. If I continue to do so then I'll spend the rest of my life in solitude without any friends and without leaving any impression on the world. It would be a pointless existence._

 _My friends deserve better. They deserve answers. I left them all without a word and I shouldn't leave them without explanation again, it would just be wrong of me. It would be unfair of them to have me so close again only for me to once again pack my bags and disappear into thin air again._

 _My pokemon don't enjoy the solitude. They want to battle. They want to compete in tournaments. They want to compete in leagues and go on adventures. Not do the same routine over and over again everyday in the same place day. It would be wrong for me to prevent them from doing what they want._

 _I'll be needed again. I'm the chosen one, so the legends will always come calling to me for assistance but that's only if we can deal with this current threat. Who knows maybe I won't have to decide. Maybe we'll all be obliterated by Arceus before I have to make my mind up."_

As it stood that was all the reasons he had. The reasons for staying seemingly outweighing those for leaving, and that view wasn't about to change as Ash began to write down another reason. Another reason for staying.

 _"Lillie."_

He didn't write any more, because if he had to write down all the ways in which she could make him stay then he'd be writing for a long time. The girl continuously plagued his mind and refused to go away. A problem that few would expect for him to face due to his apparent denseness through his travels. Or at least that's what he wanted them to believe.

Through his many years travelling with Brock, Ash had been able to learn a whole lot more on the subject of live than he cared to show off. Why? Because he believed that it would only distract him from his goals of becoming a pokemon master. That mind set had worked for the majority of his life up until his disappearance. He'd picked up on the looks and sly advances made my some of his previous companions, Lillie included but the shy girl always had been more wary of making a more obvious show of compassion unlike the others. Yet Ash still played it off like he did with the others. At the time he was still training to be the best and didn't want to ruin the strong bind they already had.

However the moment he left that all changed in the blink of an eye. He knew he should have missed everyone, and he did but his mind always drifted back to her. That's the moment he knew that she wasn't like the others. He couldn't just ignore it. But he'd realised to late. Now she probably hated him. For abandoning her and the rest of his friends without a word.

Ash rarely showed his emotions, but right now was struggling to keep them bottled up. A regular occurrence when Lillie was on his mind. Right now however he really needed to fight it. N wouldn't lay off him if he showed any signs of vulnerability and with the green haired man sitting only 10 feet away from him, it wouldn't be a good idea to have another breakdown at this moment in time. This combined with the latest arrival at the scene. The very reason they were here. Zekrom.

" _Apologies for the late arrival Ash but just like you I was made aware of this planned meeting at the last minute._ " Zekrom announced, gently touching down on the marble floor of the tower below him.

"No need to apologise Zekrom, that is as long as I'm back in Alola by nightfall. I've got a schedule to keep." Ash responded.

" _Well if we leave immediately then I can assure you that we'll at least be back before midnight._ " Zekrom offered.

"Leave now? From what I was told I thought I'd have to fight you to prove myself." Ash stated.

" _No need chosen one. I'm already familiar with your skills, they are more than adequate._ " Zekrom said. " _I'm also already familiar with your companion over there. If he rides with Reshiram we should be back in record time._ " Zekrom continued, motioning to N who had hung behind Ash.

"Alright then Zekrom. Let's get going. I'll fill you in on the situation on the way there."

* * *

"Right last question." Gary said, casting a confused look across the table to where May and Bastian currently sat. "Has Ash ever mentioned any of us? Any of his old friends?"

"Not really no." Bastian started. "I may have spent the last few years travelling with him, but that doesn't mean that he opens up very often. Actually he never has."

"Really?" Mallow questioned. "Ash was always quite an open person. He'd talk to us about almost anything."

"Well he's not the same person you knew back then. He's a good friend but it's not often that he'll even have a proper conversation with anyone other than his pokemon." Bastian explained.

"Then what would make him change so drastically. Why did he even leave in the first place?" May pondered. The trio all turned towards their new source of information once more.

"I guess I can answer both of those questions as well. For his reasoning for leaving I'm not completely sure, I'm still a little fuzzy on some of the details but from what I've overheard on a few occasions he left to hunt down some sort of artefact." Bastian recalled.

"Artefact?" Gary questioned.

"A gem to be more specific. It's that thing that he has wrapped around a chain on his neck. I have no idea what it is or what it does but whatever it is it's important." Bastian explained once more.

"Important enough to leave all his friends behind?" Mallow's voice rose as she spoke, striking a glare across the table.

"Don't get angry at me." Bastian growled, rising to his feet. "I didn't have anything to do with this shit. When I met him he'd already found the bloody thing."

"Alright let's just move on." Gary spoke up trying to ease the tension. "That explains why he left, but why has his personality changed so drastically?"

"Either the years he spent alone are responsible, or it's linked in with the weird shit that's been going on recently. Maybe both I'm not sure."

"Weird shit? Little bit vague there Bastian." Mallow drawled. The two evidently weren't fond of one another.

"I'd explain if I actually knew what's going on. Ash and N have both been acting weird and all of a sudden this afternoon they left for Unova, said they'd be back before morning. Plus I've got a real bad feeling about this place. Something big is going to happen."

"A haunch that something bad is going to happen isn't exactly much to go on Bastian." This time Gary stated, doubting the explanation.

"Then why was Dialga here? Why would Dialga call upon both Ash and N at such a short notice if their wasn't reason for concern. Plus I don't know how to explain but... Ash has been spacing off a lot recently." Bastian tried to explain, not utterly satisfied with his explanation.

"What do you mean spacing off? And what do you mean Dialga?" Gary asked, equally as confused to the whole ordeal as Bastian was.

"I have no idea. I don't understand why Dialga is here and It's like Ash can see or hear something that I can't. If I'm honest I don't understand anything that's happened here since I arrived." Bastian explained.

"Right that's enough for today." May said suddenly upon spotting the newest addition to the groups evident discomfort and confusion. "I'm taking him back to his hotel, I'll talk to you guys later. Go get some rest or something." With that she dragged Bastian out of the booth and they disappeared out the door onto the dimly lit streets outside.

"I have no idea what to make of any of that." Gary said, turning towards Mallow who had also stood up.

"Neither do I but May's right. Let's go to bed and maybe we'll be able to understand everything a bit better in the morning." She said as the duo turned in for the night.

* * *

Ash and N flew under the cover of the night upon the backs of Zekrom and Reshiram. The ocean gleaming in the moonlight underneath them. The return flight from Unova had been a long one but due to the legendaries extended durability they would at least make it back to Alola by midnight.

" _So explain to me again Ash. What exactly is going on?_ " Zekrom's low voice cut through the silence, jolting the man in question.

"To sum everything up in the most simple way possible, Arceus has gone rogue and Dialga is rebelling against him. It's essentially a civil war within the hall of legends." Ash answered.

" _It just doesn't seem right. It doesn't add up._ " Zekrom stated, baffled by the whole situation.

"It's suspicious all right. I suspect there may be some foul play involved." Ash stated his opinion.

" _I agree with you but from where? There's no single pokemon that could defect Arceus and all the criminal organisations have been shut down._ " Zekrom pointed out.

"All but one Zekrom. Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, Flare and Skull were shut down. Team Galactic however wasn't shut down. It merely ceased its operations five years ago and all its operators went into hiding." Ash recalled.

" _So there may be a chance that they've reformed?_ " Zekrom questioned. Ash nodded in response.

"Potentially. Team Galactic's goal was to create a better, new world. Arceus would be one of the components they would need to complete that goal." Ash explained.

" _Does Dialga know who has defected alongside Arceus?_ " Zekrom asked.

"I'd suspect he does, why do you ask?" Ash asked back, not understanding where Zekrom was going with his question.

" _Because we can possibly link the defectors with this theory. If Groudon and Kyogre are amongst them then that'll be they're key to creating new lands and new oceans, while Arceus can wipe this current world clean to give them a clean slate._ " Zekrom explained.

Ash was impressed by Zekrom's plan to say the least. "I think your onto something Zekrom. I'll ask Dialga next time I see him and maybe we can finally start putting this madness together."

" _And you think these voices are linked?_ " Zekrom asked, referring to Ash's earlier explanation.

"It's too much of a coincidence for them not to be. Both of them have to be related and I'm sure each represent one side of this situation." Ash explained.

" _So this 'Renegade' is trying to keep you on track correct?" Ash nodded in reply. "And this other voice is trying to defect you as well._ " Again Ash nodded.

"It's worrying me actually. I can't actually do anything to hold it back. If it keeps doing what it's doing then there's a good chance that you guys won't have me around to fight Arceus back."

" _We'll find a way Ash. If both Arceus and the chosen one are on the same side then the opposing one won't have much chance._ " Zekrom explained, as both pokemon and human came to the same realisation.

"Then that's why it's doing this. It's trying to get me on it's side so I'm not a threat to them. With me on their side they'd have much less to worry about." Ash mentally slapped himself for not realising this sooner. "But how are they able to get in my head like that, because it's definitely not Arceus' doing."

" _Hoopa._ " Zekrom said simply. He had heard very little information about the legendary pokemon, only a select few facts from Darkrai.

" _It just had to be a pokemon I didn't have any previous experience with didn't it._ " Ash said. He looked up, confused as to why Zekrom had craned his neck round to face him. " _What's wrong Zekrom?_ " He questioned.

Zekrom shook his head, turning his focus back towards the skies ahead. " _Nothing Ash, just forgot about something._ " He answered, still leaving Ash in a state of confusion. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the flight, but Zekrom had some questioning to do.

* * *

Upon returning to Alola, Ash had decided to take a walk around the city to try and clear his head. He already had enough going on and now Zekrom was already acting up.

"What in the distortion world is going on?" He murmured to himself. What he didn't expect was an answer.

"You look lost Ash." A rough voice escaped from in front of him. Ash looked up to see the looming figure of Alain standing at the top of the staircase in front of him. The other man descended the steps to take up the space next to Ash. "What are you doing out here at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché."

They sat in silence for what felt like an age but in reality was only a few minutes before Alain spoke up again. "So have you figured out what that orb of yours does yet?" He asked, pointing towards the item that hung around Ash's neck.

"Still absolutely no idea. I've given up for now, I've got a tournament and other stuff to focus on right now."

"I'm guessing your referring to what Dialga told me about." The statement initially surprised Ash, before he remembered that Renegade had mentioned that Alain would be involved.

"Yep. It's all a right mess." He stated. His eyes then widened slightly as he came to a realisation. "Hey Alain your from Kalos right?" Ash asked him. Alain was confused as to why Ash even had to ask the question. That's where they had met.

"Yeah..." Alain said hesitantly.

"Do you know anything about Hoopa? He questioned. Again Alain rebounded at the question.

"Ehm why are you asking me Ash? Surely you would know more about Hoopa than I would." Alain said. This time it was Ash who adorned the confused look.

"What would make you think that?" He asked.

"Well probably because you've actually fought Hoopa!? I've never even seen it in person." Alain pointed out, but Ash wasn't buying it.

"What do you mean Alain? I've never even been to Kalos." Upon hearing the statement, Alain took a few paces back from Ash. In turn Ash stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him. "Alain..." Ash started, moving his hand towards his belt. "What's going on?"

"Who the hell are you?" Alain growled, grabbing an item from his belt. However to Ash's surprise it wasn't a pokeball. Alain slid the knife out of its sheath, gripping it firmly in his right hand and lowering to just below his waist. "You have ten seconds." He growled again.

"What do you think your doing Alain? Are you insane!?" Ash questioned back, his hand sliding towards his own weapon.

"What do you mean you haven't been to Kalos!? You spent two years in Kalos! We met in Kalos! You've got a Arceus damn pokemon from Kalos!" Alain shouted, stating the facts like they were obvious because to most people they were.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Ash raised his voice as Alain began to close the gap between them again, knife still in hand. That was close enough.

Ash moved his hand to grip the handle of his weapon in question. He slowly slid the magnum out of its holster and flipped the safety off. He pointed towards the approaching Alain who upon seeing the shiny silver firearm stopped dead in his tracks once more.

"Would you look at this. Your finally showing your teeth." Alain jabbed, trying to hold on to some control of the situation.

"A Ninetales doesn't show its teeth until it's backed into a corner. You've backed me into a corner, and now your going to explain what the fuck you think your doing." Ash drawled, keeping the sights of the firearm firmly aimed on the other man.

"Your an imposter. Your not the real Ash." Alain said, throwing his knife down and taking a step towards Ash.

"Your insane! What makes you think that!?" Ash said back, now gripping the magnum slightly tighter.

"Because Ash Ketchum spent two years travelling the Kalos region! Ash Ketchum met me in the Kalos region. Ash Ketchum fought to defend the Kalos region, and most importantly Ash Ketchum won the Kalos League! There may be certain things you want to forget about that region but don't bullshit me!" Alain stepped forward with each statement, and now his head rested firmly on the tip of the barrel of Ash's magnum. "Now either explain yourself, or pull the fucking trigger." He challenged.

Ash was still in shock by the sudden change in events and took a long hard look deep into Alain's eyes. He looked for any sign that he was being played for a fool, but his eyes were stone cold and unchallenged. Alain was dead serious. Ash slowly lowered the gun, sliding it back into its holster.

"I don't have a clue what's going on right now, but perhaps we can try and figure it out." Alain offered upon seeing that Ash was equally as confused as he was.

"Yeah... yeah sure." Ash stammered before taking a seat on a nearby bench. Alain swiftly sat down next to him.

"Right I'll ask you a few questions then. See if we can figure some of this out." Alain said, regaining his composure.

"All right then. Fire away." Ash replied as he tried to do the same.

"Right let's start with this, what was your first memory with me in it? In your mind when did we first meet."

Ash thought about the question for only a brief moment. "That night in Mt. Coronet when I was still searching for the artefact." Ash recalled to the night a few years prior. "You said you found me camped out in one of the caves."

"That I did, you'd been asleep at the time. Now ask yourself this, if that was the first time we met then how did you already know my name when you woke up?" Alain asked.

The cogs in Ash's head began to turn as he tried to remember every detail of the night. Alain was right. Ash hadn't even asked his name or even where he was from, but he had already knew a lot about the man. Yet again that night he found himself wandering how he hadn't noticed this before.

"What the... Arceus be damned your right." Ash ushered, turning to look at Alain who understood the look.

"We met back in Kalos. I had just saved your Pikachu from Team Rocket. I'd taken notice of you before but that's the first time we actually met face to face. Speaking of which, where is the little rodent?" Alain asked, only now just realising the absence of the yellow mouse.

"Let's leave him out of the picture for now, are you sure that's where we met?" Ash questioned, still unable to wrap his head around the revelation.

"One hundred percent positive. Right second question, do you have any recollection at all of Kalos." Alain asked. This time Ash didn't even need to think about the question and immediately shook his head. "Absolutely nothing?"

"Nothing." Ash answered. Alain gaped in disbelief.

"Right okay, hand me your pokedex would you?" Alain asked and held his hand out in expectation. Usually Ash would have questioned his motives but due to how the night had paved out so far he handed the device over without a word. Alain studied the device for a minute before continuing.

"Ash what age are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen why?" Ash replied.

"Wrong. Your twenty." Alain said, showing Ash his trainer profile screen. It read that Ash was twenty years old and the device had been registered to him ten years prior by professor Oak. Ash just stared in disbelief.

"Right I think I'm beginning to understand this now. One final question. In your mind did you travel to Alola after your journey through Unova?" Alain asked.

"Yeah..." Ash answered as suspected.

"Then I think I can piece this together then. You have no memory of your two year journey though Kalos. It was the region you visited in between Unova and Alola. Your missing a two year span of memory from when you were fourteen until you were thirteen until you were fifteen, that's why you thought you were two years older than you thought you were." Alain attempted to explain.

"So your saying I've completely forgotten two years of my life!?" Ash stated in disbelief.

"As crazy as it sounds yeah. Don't ask me how but that's what has happened." Alain answered. Again Ash started to try and put things together. He quickly reached for Lucario's pokeball and released the jackal.

" _Yes master?_ " Lucario asked upon being called out. Before Ash could answer, Alain spoke up again.

"I'd release your Greninja as well." Ash nodded in response before also calling out the water pokemon.

" _What's going on master?_ " Lucario questioned again, slightly nervy at the unusual surroundings and the worry he could sense in Ash's aura.

"I believe you'll have some answers for me Lucario. Alain seems to think Greninja will be of use as well. He just needs to ask you some questions." Ash informed his pokemon, to which they both nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Alain began. "Lucario you've been with Ash since he was in Sinnoh correct?"

" _Correct._ " Lucario answered.

"Did he ever travel to Kalos?" Alain jumped straight to the point. The question caught Lucario off guard. He shuffled nervously where he stood.

" _No. He's never stepped foot in it._ " Lucario answered. His face unlike his body language remained stone cold.

"Then explain how Ash came into possession of Greninja." Alain countered back, looking for an opening to catch Lucario out.

" _I don't know alright. I don't even know what's going on._ " Lucario declared, holding his ground.

Alain glared at the jackal. Lucario returned the gaze. To their side Ash and Greninja stood anxiously, unsure of how ugly the situation could possibly turn.

"Ash do you mind giving me and Lucario a moment." Alain asked. It wasn't a question, it was an order. Alain could see the worry in Ash's eyes and decided he should at least make his intentions clear. "I'm not going to do anything stupid Ash. I won't hurt him."

" _I'd like to see you try._ " Lucario growled from beside him before being unwillingly dragged around the corner.

"Right listen up and listen well. I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself." Alain started, sending Lucario a malicious glare that sent a chill down his spine. "Your going to explain to me why he has no memory of his time in Kalos or I swear to Arceus I'll have your head on a spike by sunrise." At this stage Lucario wasn't sure whether or not to take the threat seriously or not.

Much against his intentions, Lucario gave in. " _I only know so much, but I'll explain to the best of my knowledge._ " Lucario told Alain who relaxed his muscles and took a step back from him, nodding at him to continue.

"Like you said you met Ash in Kalos so I'm sure your aware of the slightly less than perfect end to his Kalos journey." Lucario said.

Alain grimaced at the mentioning of that night. He hadn't been there but had received a debrief from the police after being tasked with returning Ash to Kanto. It was the night Ash's life had changed forever. After Team Flare was taken down the people of Kalos believed that they would have finally been safe from their antics. But the remaining members of Team Flare wanted to go out with a bang. Literally. In an attempt to avenge their fallen leader the remaining members had carried out planned assassinations and kidnappings on select targets.

A total of twenty-seven deaths had been confirmed as assassinations carried out by Team Flare, while a further sixteen were suspected to been kidnapped.

Among the suspected kidnappings had been nine officials linked with the operations carried out to take down the crime syndicate, who were used for ransom. However only four were ever actually released. There was also four trainers from Lumiose City killed for their role in rounding up any escaped Team Flare members who had fled their hideout after it was invaded. The final three had been Ash's travelling companions. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

Ash himself had meant to be assassinated. The group had been jumped at their camp-site one night in their sleep. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had been taken in their sleep so they wouldn't be able to intervene if Ash had awoken, however the grunts still hadn't counted on Ash's power, even by himself. He awoke to the four grunts stood over his bed, ready to deliver the killingl blow. He had been found the next morning by police who had been patrolling the area in search of the grunts, surrounded by their four mutilated bodies.

They couldn't get him to speak. They figured he was that heavily traumatised by the mixture of his friends disappearance and the unspeakable actions he'd carried out to those who took them. All that they could figure out from him was that he blamed himself heavily. He had been admitted to a hospital in Lumiose City and monitored his progress which had shown no signs of improving. Then one morning he awoke with apparently no memory of the event what so ever. He was promptly sent on a plane back to Kanto and allowed to carry on with his life.

The event had been a closely guarded secret within the authorities and the information surrounding the event never reached the public. Anyone who did attempt to leak information had mysteriously met a swift end. A mystery that still remained unsolved.

" _You didn't see him after that night._ " Lucario continued. " _He was completely broken, physically and mentally. If we didn't take action then Ash would have stayed that way for the rest of his life. He wouldn't have been able to fulfil his destiny._ "

"What did you do?" Alain asked.

" _We asked for the input of the legendaries. Like us they were also worried about what could happen if the chosen one remained in such a state. So we hatched a plan. To ensure he would remain fit enough to carry out his purpose, we had Mewtwo wipe his memories from his trip to Kalos._ " Lucario explained, looking at the ground.

" _So you've been allowing your trainer to live a lie for the past five years?_ " Alain questioned.

" _He had duties to carry out in Alola and he'll play a big role in the next few weeks. The legendaries ruling outweighed ours so we had to go through with the plan._ " Lucario tried to justify.

"So he was essentially reset."

" _Not exactly. There was after effects. He became colder, more violent and smarter. His whole personality changed but he was close enough to the original Ash to satisfy the legends._ " Lucario said.

"So that's why he's like the way he is now." Alain stated and Lucario nodded in response.

" _It's also why Hoopa is being able to get into his head. His mind is venerable and now easily manipulable. Ash has a lot of potential power which makes him the perfect target for Hoopa to make his puppet._ "

"So his life has been fucked over by the legendaries." Alain pointed out.

" _Indeed, and they're about to fuck it up even more. I want to see how the next week pans out. Ash hears none of what we've talked about okay, it's the last thing he needs right now okay?_ " Lucario asked Alain, stretching out a paw to shake hands.

"Agreed." Alain said, accepting the offer. The duo made their way back towards Ash and Greninja who were waiting patiently. As they walked back over to them, one more questioned waved over Alain's head.

"So which legendary planned it?" Alain asked.

" _Dialga._ "

* * *

 _"What's the update on Ketchum."_

 _"Hoopa is still working on it. He won't need longer so don't worry."_

 _"I'm not worried. I'm just impatient."_

 _"Our time will come, and it will come soon. Just let Hoopa do his thing."_

 _"Alright, but the longer we wait the higher the chance that someone catches on to what we're doing."_

 _"Don't question my judgement. I know what I'm doing."_

 _"My apologies sir, but I just suggest that we should try and speed up the process."_

 _"Alright then, tell the professor to put protocols six, seven and eight into immediate effect."_

 _"Thank you sir, I promise you this is the right step forward."_

 _"It better be or Lord Arceus will not be happy. Make sure everything goes perfectly. You are dismissed."_

 _"Yes sir. Thank you sir."_


	6. Done Deal

**The Devil's Apprentice - Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note: I'm back again, after another prolonged period of time. This time however I should be back for good. I've spent the last few weeks continuing to toy with my writing style and from here on in the story will be written in a first-person POV. This just suits me a lot better and makes writing a lot more fun for me. Anyway that's all I really have to say, so instead of trying to answer any questions here I'll just leave that to any reviews or PM's you guys send me, and as always I hope you enjoy.**

 **~Rayviar~**

* * *

The rising sun brought an end to another mostly sleepless night. It's gold and orange hues radiated through the sky over the city and beyond the mountains. I watched from the balcony as it gradually raised into the sky, Darkrai by my side. I'd been waiting all night for the sun to finally rise. I knew I wouldn't have slept last night, I had too many unanswered questions swirling around in my mind. The mixed chorus of bird pokemon and the cities early morning traffic came as a welcome relief. Yet I was still incredibly tired.

There are two types of tiredness. One is the type that most people experience on a weekly basis. The type of tiredness that simply requires a good night's sleep. The other requires so much more than a good night's rest. In my case one eventually became the other. Before one night would be all it took to reset myself until it gradually became ever present, hanging over me like a thundercloud. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept well, as the rare times I was able to fall into the dream world I'd be plagued with nightmares. I'd brought the issue up with Darkrai, but he wasn't able to help. There wasn't anything that could be done to stop them.

My wearing emotions mixed with the tiredness combined to become an ingrained life that I was no longer actually living. I was enduring it. Those around me could tell I was struggling. N was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve, so he had already made it abundantly clear how concerned he was. I assured him he had nothing to worry about. We both knew it was a lie, but for now we just had to play the waiting game.

These unanswered questions. The what if's. The tiredness. The fear. It all multiplies and sits quietly within me, slowly eroding more and more of the person I once was. Now their was barely anything left. Only the memories. It makes me paranoid, and Hoopa knows it. I'm adamant now that he is just waiting for the perfect moment to pull into his trap. I know he'll get me, but I'm still unsure as to what exactly he wants from me. Does he actually need something from me, or is he simply just trying to eliminate me from the picture. I guess I'll found out sooner or later.

So now the dread of what Hoopa will do to me owns me. It tries to lock me away from everyone else and lure me into Hoopa's domain. This dread sets my face like mortar, and keeps me looking over my shoulder. Unless the dread can turn back time, grant me immortality or inject amnesia into the minds of those who work against me, then I'm sure my time in this plain is almost up.

I looked at the shadow apparition alongside me. Floating next me admiring the sunrise as I had been previously. Darkrai had acted as my anchor for so long now. If it wasn't for him and Bastian there's a good chance I would never have made it this far, never came back. He was my best friend and I owed him the world, but I don't think there's much more that I could offer him anymore.

Never would I have thought that I'd find my greatest companion in the nightmare pokemon, but the legend had essentially became part of me. I watched him as he turned to face me. He nodded at me before floating back inside, likely to find one of the others. Even though I'd never say it, I was to cold hearted, I mentally thanked him with every part of my being. He was my cover from the storm, but it continues to rage and now I must test my own strength against it's harsh winds. I have to find the truth of what my fate is, and try and prove that no being can imprison me. Maybe I won't win, but only then will I be able to maybe live my life the way I want to once again. And if I lose. If I lose I'll be set free.

I make my way back inside, glancing at the still sleeping figures of Sceptile and Absol that are resting on the sofa. Bisharp is lazily slung over the armchair at the other side of the room. I keep walking through the apartment before getting to my room. Shutting the door behind me I grab my backpack up from the floor and sling it over my shoulder. Moving back into the lobby I do one last inventory check before heading out to my battle for the day. Skyla I think it's against, but I'm not entirely sure.

I check the six pokeballs on my belt. Gallade's is the first and if all goes to plan he'll be the only one I need. Along with him I've also got Zekrom, Garchomp, Aggron and Salamence. I notice Krystal sitting patiently on the kitchen counter, ready to take her usual spot upon my shoulder. I motion to her that it's time to go and she jumps on. I grab her ball on open the door.

I take one last glance over my shoulder. Everyone else is still asleep, and Darkrai has made his way back onto the balcony. I understand his worry, but I know what I have to do.

It is time, my friend. It is time for me to walk alone, as I always knew I must. Even though we will part, a piece of me will remain with you and a part of you with me. Hopefully I will return, and if I do I will do so with a new found strength within myself. Strong enough to carry us to victory. If I do not find this strength, I will not be coming back. We will both continue looking for answers. You within the light, and me in the darkness, for victory can't be achieved by looking in the same places. So now I must go and shake hands with the devil, and when I return we will win this war my friend, just like I promised. We will win this war, together.

With one last step I walked out the door, unknowing if I'd ever see him again.

* * *

"You do realise how suspicious this seems right?" I asked the man in front of me, as we slowly trudged our way through the forest.

"What makes you say that?" The man I only knew as N asked back, not turning back to look at me. Instead he continued to forge a path for us through the thick trees.

"I've never met you before and the first thing you told me was that there's apparently someone that wants to me. So you take me into the forest in the middle of the night. Actually now that you mention it nothing seems wrong with that at all." I said sarcastically. He still didn't look at me but I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"If you think that I'm trying to pull something here then you were stupid to come out here in the first place. Just trust me alright." N seethed, growing annoyed at his newfound companions attitude. "Ash was right about you. You are annoying." He muttered.

I stopped when I heard that name. He said Ash didn't he? How did this guy know Ash.

"You know Ash?" I asked him. Finally he stopped walking and turned to look back at me.

"Yeah I know but I can't explain right now. I'll be able to explain better once we're there okay." He told me. He waited for me to answer.

"Alright." I told him. Maybe there was a legitimate reason for us being all the way out here.

"Thank you, now let's keep going." So with that we continue our way through the thick forest, going deeper and deeper into the darkness. "By the way, do you know how Ash did in his battle earlier?" He asked me.

"How do you think? He absolutely dominated again. That Gallade of his is something else." I told him, remembering the extremely one sided fight I had watched earlier between him and Skyla. His Gallade had made it look like child's play.

"Yeah, them two are something else all right. But you've seen nothing yet. There's a lot about Ash that you guys still don't know about." He told me. Just who was this guy?

"And let me guess. You have the answers?" I asked him. He gave of a slight chuckle.

"Some of them, but my friend Bastian knows more. I believe the rest of your friends will be interrogating him right about now."

Bastian. That was the guy that Gary had mentioned to me this morning. Apparently him, Mallow and May had already asked him a few things last night. Other than that I didn't know anything about him, having never met him personally.

* * *

This isn't how I expected to spend my night. This isn't how I wanted to spend my night. Yet here I was sitting around a table surrounded by my closest friends and some guy we all barely knew, and was essentially being treated like a prisoner of war. I felt like me and May were the only two people here who remembered that this guy was actually still a person like us and not some magic box of information. That is why me and May sat either side of him. We hoped it would at least give him some comfort, but I doubt it act as much reassurance.

Everyone except Paul was here. He'd been dragged off an hour earlier by a guy that I did know. His name was N. I'd seen him battle twice already. He was strong that was for sure and I'd seen him with Ash on multiple occasions, so maybe Paul could get some answers from him as well. However it still didn't explain what was so important for them to leave at this time of night. I'd have to ask Paul when he came back.

Looking around the table I located his girlfriend. Dawn and Paul had been dating for just over two years now, which had came as a surprise to us all. The two were the perfect example of opposites attract. Dawn may have been able to slightly tame him, but he was still the same Paul that I knew five years ago. I didn't know how she put up with him for this often. May sat on one side of Dawn, and on the other was Misty and Brock.

The duo that had tailed Ash around Kanto and Johto had recently started travelling together once again. Both had been toying with the idea of visiting the Alola region for a while and upon hearing that the other also had the same idea, they had decided to turn back the clock and travel the Alola region together. Brock was still an amazing cook and all around great guy, while Misty was still as hot headed as ever.

Then across from them was Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum. I didn't expect either of them to ask many questions. Apparently Gramps had given Ketchum a lift here, something that he hadn't brought up until today for some reason. Why he let him disappear again without a second word was beyond us all.

Next to them sat Max. The younger of the Maples had matured rapidly over the years and was now a very credible trainer. He could give me a decent run for my money, but it would be many years before a fight between us would be considered fair. He still had a lot to learn, yet his progress was not to be underestimated. He was still in the tournament to be fair, something that couldn't be said for Brock, Lana or Mallow.

Speaking of the trial captains, it was the three natives from Alola that rounded out the table. Mallow sat next to me as usual. She had been the one to plan whatever you would call this. A meeting? An interrogation? To be honest I wasn't yet sure. Lana sat next to her, as quiet as ever. Sometimes I forgot the girl was even there, and the same could be said for the girl next to her. In our time here Lillie had been as equally quiet if not more than the blue haired girl. Mallow had hoped that maybe some answers on Ash's whereabouts would potentially cheer the girl up. Upon learning that Ash was here she as well as all of us had been overjoyed. However as each day passed and it looked more and more likely that Ash had no intention of showing himself to us, her mood had deteriorated rapidly.

"So are we going to get started or are we all just going to sit around staring at our drinks all night." The man of the hour spoke up, evidently displeased. In my opinion he had every right to be. The poor guy was dragged hear against his will and now we weren't even doing anything.

"Watch your tone Bastian. You only speak when you're spoken to." I swear Mallow must have been an interrogator in a past life. One thing that was for sure though was that she did not like Bastian.

"Way to reinforce that prisoner mentality there Mallow." I told her, casting a disapproving look her way.

"Gary this guy has the answers that we all want to know and he's not telling us them, why are you backing him up?" She asked me, bemused to my siding in the situation.

"Because you aren't going to get answers from someone that you're treating like shit Mallow!" I raised my voice when I said her name. The girl's heart was in the right place but this was beyond ridiculous. "You two evidently don't like each other, so from here on in your not going to be asking any of the questions okay." I asked her. No I told her. Someone more mature had to be in charge of this situation. She nodded her head and refused to meet my eyes. She'd likely hold a grudge for a day or two, but it was a small price to pay.

"Right then." I continued, turning round in my chair to face Bastian. "Does anyone else want to start? Or should I?" Nobody spoke up, so I took the silence as an invitation to continue myself. "So Bastian, for those who weren't here last night would you mind explaining, to the best of your ability, where you and Ash have been the last few years.

"Yeah sure." He sat up straight in his chair before starting. "As I mentioned last night I've only been with Ash for a few years. We hadn't originally planned to start travelling together, he'd only asked me to help in finding some sort of artefact. Some sort of gem in the Sinnoh region."

"A gem? What did it look like?" Brock asked him from across the table.

"Have you seen the gem that he has hung around his neck. The one he had one today?" Bastian asked back, to which Brock nodded in agreement. "It's that."

"Couldn't say I know what it is then. Never mind." Brock slumped back into his chair.

"Anyway..." Bastian started back up again. "Yeah I've been with him ever since he found that thing. Neither of us know what it does, all we know is that for some reason a few years ago something attracted him to it and ever since then it's did nothing."

"You guys have absolutely no idea?" This time Dawn asked the question.

"Not the slightest. However I do believe that soon way might have an answer." Said Bastian.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Me, Ash and N all have a bad feeling about this place. Something isn't right. Something has been very wrong from the moment we got here." He looked around the table at us all. Upon hearing our hushed silence he decided he should elaborate. "Your friend Paul. He's away with N to meet someone very special."

"Who?" Dawn asked, eager to know where her boyfriend had disappeared too.

"Dialga." Bastian said simply like it was no big deal.

Everyone just looked amongst each other. Nobody has expected that to be the answer. Why was Dialga here and what did he want with Paul?

"To answer your questions I don't know why Dialga is here and I don't know what he wants with Paul, all I do know is that it's something that includes him, N and Ash and if it's something big enough to warrant Dialga having to call upon all three of them, it's got to be big. All three of them should be with Dialga right now." Bastian told us.

"So Paul will be with Ash right now?" I asked him. He didn't answer immediately.

"Well considering Ash actually shows up then yes." He spoke with some doubt.

"You sound like you don't think he'll be there. Why?" He looked straight at me. Right into my eyes. His gaze was unreadable. Worried? Angry? I couldn't tell.

"Because I don't know how much longer he'll be around. N spoke to me the other day, he's worried about him. Very worried, and just to elaborate N is not a very concerned person. If he's worried about something it's something that should be worried about." Bastian told us, the statement releasing the tension that was within him.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Misty asked, voicing her concern.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he's definitely not all there anymore. His mental state is a mess right now. He says he's hearing voices and he's even more distant with me and N than he usually is. We have a theory as to what's going on, but I'm not sure. It's pretty out there."

"It's not as out there as you thought Bastian." I looked up from the table to identify the source of the new voice. I wasn't surprised as to why it had garnished a lot of attention upon its entry.

"Darkrai!?" Dawn shrieked from beside the nightmare pokemon.

"Ah I remember you. Dawn correct?" He asked the trembling girl who managed a nod in response. Darkrai quickly shook of his warm greeting and grew a dark and cold expression. "Bastian. Where is he?" He asked our 'captive'.

"What do you mean where is he Darkrai? He's not with me so how would I know? Shouldn't he be with Dialga?" Bastian told the dark type.

"I'm not an idiot Bastian. He's not with you. He's not with N, and he's not at the hotel. I told you this would happen!" Darkrai accused angrily. "He could be anywhere by now. He could already be gone!"

"Just slow down a minute. Who's he got with him?" Bastian asked.

"He's took a full team with him. Gallade, Garchomp, Aggron, Salamence, Krystal and Zekrom." Darkrai answered. Those around the table took extra notice at the mention of Zekrom's name. The sound of quickly approaching footsteps brought everyone out of their shock. Behind Darkrai approached Paul, N, a Lucario and somebody I was still yet to be introduced to.

"N what's going on?" Bastian asked the new arrival, getting out of his seat.

"We've lost him. He's just vanished. Lucario's lost the trace of his aura." The statement made no sense to anyone around the table, but it turned Bastian's face stone cold.

"Then that means..." He stammered.

"Most likely, yes." N said.

"Alright not to be rude or anything." I looked across the table as one of the last people I expected to speak did so. "But what in the name of Arceus has happened to my son?" Delia asked N.

"I guess we should sit down and explain. Alain bring a few chairs over would you?" N asked the now identified man. Upon doing so, they all took a seat at whichever parts of the table allowed them the space. "I'm not going to lie about this. I know you guys are all friends of Ash, some of which are even family, but he is in huge danger right now, and I don't know what we can do to save him." N said gloomily.

Before anyone could question the green haired man, Alain continued on from him. "I'm sure you're all aware of the tragedy that happened at the end of Ash's time in Kalos, and I'm sure you're all wandering how he recovered from it so quickly." The whole group nodded in response, cringing at the memory of the event.

"Well Lucario." Alain starred, turning an irritated glare upon the jackal. "Why don't you tell them all why Ash got over it so easily."

The whole group turned to look at the fighting type who squirmed in his seat. "Ash got over it so easily because it was decided he had to important a role to play as the chosen one and it was vital he remained fit to continue carrying out his legacy. So me and Dialga came to a decision. We decided to erase his memories of anything to do with the Kalos region." Lucario spoke solemnly. His eyes did not rise from the floor.

"And what's happened because of that Lucario?" Alain continued to pressure the jackal.

"It left him vulnerable and exploitable. It means he's now easily manipulated."

"And N, what does this mean?" Alain swung back round in his seat to face N.

"It means that Hoopa, who right now is one of our enemies has likely corrupted him. He's been at Ash for a while now, trying to convert him to his side. His disappearance likely means that Hoopa has succeeded." N said, before Darkrai then continued.

"If anyone is wandering who the 'bad guys' are, then we aren't exactly sure yet. All we do know is that Hoopa and Arceus himself are against us. Our Lord has gone rogue and Dialga leads the revolt.

The mood around the table had shifted drastically around the table. Even the previously riled up Mallow had now been silenced.

"So how do we get him back?" Bastian asked him.

"I don't know. Nobody does. We could have Ash sitting right here and we would still struggle. There's only one sure fire way to get him back but it can't be done. We'd have to kill Hoopa, but he'd always be one step ahead of us. So count that out." N said.

"If Hoopa's hold on Ash is anything like I'd imagine, then we may at least be able to interrupt whatever sort of trance he's under. However it wouldn't be easy." Brock made the surprise addition to the conversation.

"If you've got an idea, go ahead and say it because we've got nothing." N said looking at him hopefully.

"Well back when I was in charge of the gym Sabrina had told me about how people used Psychic powers to put a trance on people. Psychic pokemon as well so I'd imagine Hoopa would use a similar method, just more powerful. The control could always be broken by, like you've already said killing the source, or by heightening the emotions of the one who's being controlled."

"Elaborate." Alain told him.

"Well for example if the person in question was put under feeling of extreme anger, it could be enough for them to override the trance and regain control." Brock explained.

"Interesting. Does it have to anger?" Alain asked him, jotting down something on a notepad.

"No, but I doubt happiness would be an easy one to achieve under Hoopa's guidance." Brock pointed out. "But given the right circumstances then yes anyone could potentially at least momentarily break the trance. Anger, sadness, love, happiness, probably even fear." Brock listed of all that he could think off.

I heard a laugh from my right. Bastian was stifling a chuckle. "You'd struggle there. Ash barely has any emotions. He's not afraid of anything. He's never shed a tear over anything, and he rarely smiles. Right N?" He asked his friend for confirmation.

"Yeah you're mostly right." He said, staining the word 'mostly'. "However you did miss one out." N pointed out.

"What, love?" This time it was Misty that laughed at the comment. "Ash is a great guy but when it came to love he was the densest guy in the world." She pointed out, but N only rolled his eyes.

"In the battles you've seen." N sat upright in his seat, resting his chin atop of his hands that were propped on the table. He looked right into Misty's eyes. "Does Ash look the same as he was before he vanished?" He paused awaiting an answer he knew wouldn't come. "Didn't think so."

"But Ash hasn't even mentioned anything of the sorts to me." Bastian pointed out.

"You've not seen the pictures he carries about." Lucario stated, rejoining the conversation. "I'm assuming you've seen them as well N?" Lucario asked him. N nodded in response.

"I've seen them. I've also had a first hand confession." N stated, surprising everyone.

"Who was it?" I finally decided to speak up. However I'd spent a lot of time with Ash before he left, I'd picked up on a few things. I already knew the answer. N rose from his seat, motioning to Lucario, Darkrai, Alain and Bastian that it was time to leave.

The trio walked past him and around the corner, out of our site. He watched them go before turning back to us. Firstly he took a bag of pokeballs out of his own backpack. "Professor Oak. These are the other pokemon he had on him. Lucario and Darkrai's balls are in there but they will both be staying with me. Would you mind looking after them for me? He asked gramps.

"Of course my boy. Anything to help." He answered quickly, taking the bag from N's hands.

Secondly he pulled out a book and a wallet from his bag. The book I quickly identified as a journal, obviously Ash's. "This is his journal, and this is his wallet. The reason I'm giving you the wallet is because that's where he puts some of his pictures. There's some of everyone in here. He carries the special ones on him at all times." He said, tossing the wallet into the middle of the table. "I imagine you'd all want to have a look at them."

For a moment he just stood there, staring at the blank cover of the book in his hands. I could tell he was having an eternal debate on whether or not to hand it over or not. He stood there for a solid 30 seconds before finally making an abrupt movement around the table. He came to a stop at Lillie, setting the journal down in front of her. "If there's anyone that should read that, it's you." He told her. My suspicions confirmed. The feeling weren't one way.

"Well good night everyone. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next week." N said as he departed, following the steps of those who had left before him.

The rest of us that remained sat in silence. Our hope of his return from a few days prior had now been quashed and replaced with the fear that he may be gone forever. I turned to look at Lillie, or where she would have been. She was gone already. I caught the slightest sight of her disappearing down the corridor to her room. The poor girl had already been on an emotional rollercoaster. I doubt this was helping her very much.

And the next few weeks weren't going to get any easier for her.

* * *

The trees of the forest were veiled in a thick fog. Their trunks and branches barely visible through the thick white mist. I keep my eyes focused on the white abyss, waiting to see if he'd emerge. He said he'd be here, and I had no reason to believe he'd be a no show.

I didn't have to wait long until I saw his telltale figure appear from the fog, slowly floating over to me.

"Well well well." He began. "This is most irregular Ash. You've called upon me? And... no tricks? Very intriguing indeed."

"I want to make a deal Hoopa. No tricks and no foul play. You give me what I want and you get what you want. Simple as that." I told him.

"Oh getting straight down to business are we? I like this Ash, but whatever is it you want that I could give?" He asked me.

"I want three things from you, three things that I know you can give me."

"And in return?" He asked.

"You can do whatever you want with me." I told him. There was no going back now.

"Oh yes. Oh yes I like this. Alright then, what do you want?"

"There's a blank period in my life. I've lost all my memories from my time in Kalos. Dialga took them away from me. The one that now expects me to fight for him." Hoopa chuckled at my evident anger towards my own side. "I want those memories back. Are you able to do that?" I asked him.

"Most certainly Ash. You never lost them, they were simply locked away in your mind. All I have to do is reopen them." I watched as he quickly casted some sort of spell in my direction, and with that everything came flooding back. All my adventures with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. All my pokemon. How Greninja came into my possession. How I met Alan. Team Flare. What they had done to them.

Hoopa noticed the shock on my face. "Your second demand?"

"What happened to them?" I asked immediately as he said it. I didn't know it was possible, but even Hoopa looked remorseful.

"People still hope for the best, but when what was left of Team Flare was finally brought down, those that remained knew they weren't if any use to them anymore."

"They killed them?" I asked him.

"Yes. The bodies were never found. I'm sorry." He sounded genuinely remorseful. And I found myself believing he truly was. I'd not known these people for years. Their existence was wiped from my mind, but yet still the fact that they were dead had hit me like a sledgehammer to the chest.

"You had loved her Ash. They took that away from you. No person should have to go through that." Hoopa said, and he was right. I had loved her. Yet her being with me had caused her death. It was because of me. My recklessness. Serena was dead because of my stupidity. I couldn't let this kind of thing happen again.

"Last thing Hoopa." I told him, looking up at the genie.

"Anything Ash." He told me.

"Don't let anything happen to Lillie. Please." I begged him, no longer trying to hide my emotions.

"I'll ensure her safety Ash." He told me, resting one of his hands on my shoulder. At this stage I couldn't care less if it was a show he was putting on to ensure he'd get me on his side. Nothing mattered now. I had my answer.

"Thank you. Now do what you must." I told him. He moved behind me, then everything went black.

* * *

"Gary?" I asked the man who sat at the end of my bed.

"Yeah?" He answered, not taking his eyes away from me.

"This is real isn't it?" I asked him, pointing to the book laid out in front of me. It was opened at a very specific page. The day Ash realised who he loved. That he loved me. It was something I'd wanted to hear for over five years, but not like this. Not in this scenario.

"It is Lillie. But we'll get him back. I promise." Gary reassured me. He moved to sit alongside.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked him.

"Ash always finds a way. Always."

* * *

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Yes what is it, I'm very busy right now?"_

 _"We got him."_

 _"What? Ketchum? We got him!?"_

 _"Yes sir we got him."_

 _"How? I thought we weren't ready yet?"_

 _"We weren't. He came to us."_

 _"Really? Wow... anyway prepare a report."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Also, one last thing."_

 _"Yes sir?"_

 _"Tell Hoopa to be careful. Remember who he is."_

 _"I will sir. Is that all?"_

 _"Yes that is all. Dismissed. But be careful. Ash_ Ketchum has always found a way. Always."

* * *

"I have failed you chosen one. I have failed to protect you from this monster that plagues you. The irony of the situation. One monster trying to protect you from another. I'll get you back. I'll save you. You still have much to fulfil in this world. Your destiny was to be our lord's messenger, but that destiny is no longer. So I will return to the overworld, to bring you back. You have a new destiny to fulfil.

It has been left to us to save this world. You and me. The devil and his apprentice."


End file.
